I Solemnly Swear
by The-Queen-of-Hearts29
Summary: Scorpius has his friends and his girlfriends, but I am different. I have always been there for him. We have told each other everything and we are inseparable. I was his average, curly-haired BEST friend and I was happy with that... or so I had thought.
1. Prologue

**New story! Yay! I have been thinking about doing a Scorpius/Rose story for a while now, and I guess I just finally decided to start it. Hopefully you will all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Basically anything that you recognize isn't mine, because if it was it would mean that I would be the writing god, J. K. Rowling, which I can assure you, I am not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hermione was sitting next to her husband on the couch. It was Christmas Eve, and she and most of the rest of the Weasley family were currently at the Burrow for the holidays. Even though Molly and Arthur Weasley had passed away years ago, Victoire and Teddy were still on their honeymoon, and Bill and his family and Charlie couldn't be there, she was still surprised that they all fit in the house.

She was just watching the snowflakes fall outside, thinking how cliché snow on Christmas Eve was, when her something else caught her attention.

"You fowl, little git! I hope you never talk to me ever again!" her thirteen-year-old daughter, Rose, yelled.

"You are such a know-it-all! Why can't you just keep your opinions to yourself!" an equally angry Scorpius Malfoy yelled back. Albus, who sat between the both of them, looked worried, but didn't say anything.

Scorpius decided to stay with the Potters this year instead of going home for the holidays, which Hermione didn't think was very unusual. Though Ron didn't originally approve of the friendship, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus have been inseparable since first year. Hermione didn't know all the details about how they became friends, but she thought it was great. She was happy that old prejudices were finally being forgotten.

Ron turned to her with a slight smirk on his face. Though he got over the whole "their daughter being friends with a Malfoy" deal after he realized how well-raised Scorpius really was, Hermione knew that deep down he still hoped just a bit that Rose would stop being friends with him. "Do you think we should figure out what's going on?" he asked, gesturing in Rose and Scorpius's direction.

"No. They'll make up and get over it soon enough," Hermione replied.

"How do you know that? Rose sounds pretty angry, if you ask me."

"Because they remind me of us," she replied.

Ron was dumbstruck. Whatever he was expecting her to say, it wasn't that. The smirk was wiped off his face. Now he looked like something hit him in the back of his head. "But you and I… we eventually… you know..." he replied, trailing off.

Hermione merely laughed.


	2. The Howarts Express

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

"Come on, Rose! If you don't hurry up you are going to miss the train!" I heard my very annoying cousin shout from inside the Hogwart's Express.

I gave one last hug to both my parents, before gathering my stuff on the train. "Rosie," my father, whispered in my ear before I left, "make sure you beat Scorpius in every test."

It was kind of joke between the two of us now. We went through the same conversation every year before I get on the train.

"I already do," I replied, smirking a bit.

"That's my girl," he then continued. "Don't get too friendly with him, though. I would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Ugh, I already have enough of Scorpius, and we don't even live together, technically. Imagine what being married to him would be like!" I said with mock horror.

We both laughed, and then my father got this glassy-eyed look on his face. "I am so proud of you, Rose."

"Dad! Don't go all soft on me! I am going to see you at Christmas. That's only a couple of months away!" I complained. We were very close. I almost felt like I could come to my father with anything, whether it be boys, school, or even just everyday girl stuff that a girl would usually go talk to her mother about.

I watched my father compose himself before he said, "I am just so proud of you. This is your last year at Hogwarts, and then you will be off to bigger and better things. Wow, I have gotten old. God, I didn't even go to my seventh year at Hogwarts. Never did I think that I would have an actual child who would be in their seventh year!"

"I'm leaving before you start having a mid-life crisis!" I replied. I gave him one last hug before hopping onto the train.

The train started moving just as I closed the door behind me. I was immediately greeted by Scorpius and Albus. Albus wrapped his arms around both of our shoulder before saying, "Look at us. Seventh years. Top of the Hogwarts food chain. The head honchos. The supreme overlords of the school. The epi-"

"Wow, way to be a drama queen," I interrupted.

"Yeah, Al," Scorpius said. "What are we ruling over, exactly? A lot of homework and a plate of toast every morning?"

Al just scowled, while Scorpius and I laughed.

It wasn't unusual for two of us to gain up on the other. We have been friends for so long that it didn't even matter. When I was younger, I never imagined having a Malfoy as a best friend, and actually when we first met we loathed each other. We could barely even stand to be in the same room together. Even though Albus and Scorpius both got sorted into Slytherin and became instant friends, it wasn't until months into the school year that Al finally got sick of our constant bickering. After begging us to be mature for the longest time, finally Scorpius and I became decent towards each other. Since then our friendship has only gotten better. And even though we still argue about everything, it's more out of habit than anything.

After the two of us finally composed ourselves, I said, "We should probably head towards the prefects compartment. We wouldn't want them starting the meeting without us."

"Like they would start without the new Head Girl," Al mumbled to no one in particular.

"Yeah, and I need to go find Emma," Scorpius said.

"Who's Emma?" I asked. "Your new slag of the week?"

Scorpius had a nasty habit of going through girls like there was no tomorrow. He never stays with them long. He calls them his girlfriends. I just refer to them as his "slags". They usually were more like snogging buddies than anything.

"Hey!" Al said, "You never know. This time Scorpius may have found the real deal."

"Don't talk. You are just as big of a prat as he is when it comes to girls!"

"Just because you haven't had a boyfriend since King, doesn't mean you get to lecture us," Scorpius then replied.

I glared, remembering my last boyfriend. Ravenclaw was having a party in the common room after winning a big Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Zachary King not only got drunk and started to snog Adelaide Whitney right in front of me that night, but pretended as if nothing happened the next day.

"I'm sorry. That was low, even for me. I shouldn't have said that," Scorpius quickly apologized.

"You stupid Slytherins!" I shouted with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. "Both of you! I mean I seriously don't know why I hang out with either of you! Most of the time I can't stand you guys!"

I spun on my heal and stared to walk away, but my dramatic exit lost its effect when I tripped over my own feet and feel flat on my face. Ever since I can remember, I have always been an extreme klutz, but it always seems to get me at the absolute worst moments.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and Scorpius was there offering his hand to help me up. I could see that he was trying to stifle a grin. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with a tad bit too much force, causing me to fall forward a little. I ended up leaning against him, my head resting on his shoulder and both my hands placed on his chest. The first thing that ran through my head was, _Wow, Scorpius has some nice muscles. _And he was warm and smelt nice. Like freshly cut grass and something sweet.

"I know I am amazingly attractive," Scorpius then whispered in my ear, "but please do try to control yourself."

I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks as I took a step back. "Don't flatter yourself," I replied.

I then started walking more carefully towards the prefects' compartment, so I didn't trip again. I could almost feel Scorpius's smirk boring into to my back.

I was about halfway to the compartment when Albus jogged up next to me. During our fifth year, when Al and I became prefects, Scorpius was sort of jealous. Though none of us were surprised that Al had been made a prefect over Scorpius, due to Scorpius's track record, but he was still upset all the same. He was mad that he was going to have to sit by himself all the way to Hogwarts. On the train ride here that year is when he had his real first snogging fest. That's kinda how he got over Al being made a prefect over him. He decided that snogging girls on the train was way better than patrolling cars.

Al and I entered the compartment together, and Albus quickly found a seat close to the back. I made my way to the front of the crowd, next to none other than Zachary King. He just so happened to be the Head Boy.

"Why isn't it the lovely Rose? I haven't talked to you in ages. You are still as beautiful as ever," he immediately said.

Still to this day, he has the decency to flirt with me any chance he gets. As if I would date him again. "Shove off, King. It seems like I will have to deal with you more than I like this year, so let's just be mature. If not, I'll hex you into the next century."

"You know I like them when they're fierce," he replied seductively.

I pushed him away from me, and started to address the rest of the crowd. I didn't have any more patience to deal with him.

"Okay," I started, "welcome back everybody. Hopefully everyone had a great summer. Zachary and I have already have paired you off and scheduled patrol time for both today in the train and for the next month. It will change a bit to accommodate the Quidditch teams, but until then talk to us if you have any problems with it. Passwords for the common rooms are up here."

After Al found out the password to the Slytherin common room, we both left the compartment. I didn't bother checking, since the Ravenclaw common room didn't have a password. We patrolled for a couple of hours, and when our shift was over went to go find Scorpius. We were almost to Hogwarts and we wanted to find him before we got there.

"Al! Rose!" we heard calling from behind us. We turned to find a girl named Natalie. Albus immediately turned red. I gave him a puzzled look, but he was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Hey Natalie," I said when she finally caught up to the two of us. "Have you seen Scorpius anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was about three compartments down that way," she said gesturing to the direction we were going.

"Thanks! Let's go, Al."

"Um, I'll catch up to you," he replied. "I just want to talk to Natalie real quick."

I smirk at him, and he just glared. I walked away chuckling to myself.

I quickly found the compartment Natalie was talking about. I opened the door to find Scorpius sucking the face off some girl who was in his lap. They both looked up to see who interrupted them, and I felt blush rise to my face. "Oh, sorry. I'll just… um…" I said trying to exit the compartment.

The girl then said, "No, don't worry about it. I was just leaving."

She got off his lap and started to walk to the door. "I'll see you later," Scorpius said as she left. I sat down in the seat across from him.

After she closed the door Scorpius said, "That is Emma."

I replied by saying, "You are disgusting. How is it that we are basically not even five minutes into the school year and I am not surprised to see you with a girl?"

"You have to admit, though, she is really cute. Though it took me basically all summer and every trick I have I finally wore her down. She can't even keep her hands off me, like the rest of the female population at school."

"Though I do have to say that your ego is practically bigger than a giant, I refuse to talk to your latest slag!"

"God," he replied, "where's Al when you need him?"

"He's with a girl."

"Score for Al! Who?"

"Natalie Brown."

"Ugh, Gryffindors are too annoying."

"Hey!" I replied. "Most of my family is or was in Gryffindor!"

"My point exactly."

I then proceeded to hit him in the back of the head. "They are nice enough to take you in."

He laughed and said, "You know I am just joking. Your family practically raised me."

Scorpius had a bad relationship with his parents. No matter how hard he tried to change their beliefs, both his grandparents and parents still believed in the pureblood mess. They also didn't appreciate him becoming friends with me and Al. He basically spent every vacation with us since our third year up until the summer of a sixth year. That summer Scorpius and his father got in a huge fight and he decided to run away from home. He ended up at Albus's house, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny took him in. To this day, he still lives with them.

At that moment, Al walked in looking extremely happy. He sat down next to Scorpius.

"Al looks like he got some," Scorpius said.

He glared at him saying, "I did not. If you must know we were just talking about Quidditch."

"Oh," I then chimed in, "is that what kids are calling it these days?"

Again Scorpius and I found ourselves hysterically laughing to Al's dismay. "What I came here to say was that the trolley lady said we should be getting to Hogwarts within the hour so we should probably change into our robes."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," I said.

"Or you could stay," Scorpius then said, out of the blue. "I wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of you."

Where the hell did that come from? "Well, as much as I would love to give you a little strip show, Scorpius, today just so happens to be my day off. I guess you will just have to call another time."

"Don't tempt me," he replied with his characteristic smirk painted on his face. Al was the one who hit him this time.

"Bloody hell, you are such a jerk!" I exclaimed. I chose that moment to make my exit. I stood in the aisle for a second letting the feel of shock flood me. _What just happen_? Were Scorpius and I actually flirting? Scorpius instigated it too. He chose to flirt with _me_.

Usually he reserved his flirting for his slags. They were the too thin, blondes whose hair always seemed to be perfect. I was told that I was pretty, but I never thought I was anything special. I unfortunately inherited my mother's unruly hair, and it was the classic shade of Weasley ginger. It took longer just for me to do my hair in the mornings than everything else combined.

After the shock settled in, I noticed another feeling had also settled in me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what the lingering feeling was.

After I had changed my robes I went and found Scorpius and Albus again. We gathered our stuff, and when the train stopped, made our way to the carriages. As they pulled us closer to Hogwarts, the three of us talked as if nothing happened, but I couldn't help but sneak a couple of glances of Scorpius.

Though on most people it would just look creepy, Scorpius's pale skin worked very well for him. His eyes looked like melted silver. I could tell that he was very well muscled through his robes. I was in the middle of thinking how cute he was when I stopped myself. It was then I placed the feeling. It was the development of a crush.

I, Rose Weasley, was beginning to have a crush on none other than my best friends, Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. NotAChapter 1: Developments

**So in between the main plot I will be inserting short little conversations, usually between Albus and Scorpius. They are here to be cute and entertaining more than anything, but sometimes they will have some importance to the main plot. This one is occurring just after Rose left the compartment on the train.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-A-Chapter 1: Developments<br>**

"What the hell was that!"

"What the hell was what?"

"Scorpius! You just totally hit on Rose."

"And?"

"And you are freaking mental!"

"I flirt with practically every girl I meet! Why is it such a big deal?"

"You have never done that before!"

"So?"

"So, why did you start now?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like it."

***Long Pause***

"What is it, Albus!"

"You just felt like it!"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that! You and I both know that it's completely harmless."

"Yeah, but does she?"

"… Yes…"

"Sure… I just don't want you giving her the wrong idea. I don't want Rose to get hurt by a git like you."

"Yeah, right. Like a girl like Rose would even think about fancying a guy like me."

"Weren't you the one who was boasting about how you could get practically any girl in school to date you?"

"Yeah, but Rose is the exception. She know me way too well. She would see through all my tricks."

"Good."

***Second Long Pause***

"So, what's up with _Natalie?"_


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

I woke up feeling good. It was the very first day of classes and I was practically bouncing in my seat. Last night's feast was amazing as usual, and today I felt extremely excited. There was something about the first day of school that always got my blood flowing. It was like opening a new book. Something unknown, yet exhilarating. This only makes you want to discover its secrets as quickly as possible.

Usually nobody understands my excitement to learn. Not even Al. The sole person to this day who does is Scorpius. Though he always claims that he doesn't agree, he understands me. I sighed. That is just one more reason to fancy him. The list seems to be getting longer and longer by the moment.

I walked downstairs from the Ravenclaw tower, and quickly found the entrance to the Great Hall.

I was heading towards the familiar Slytherin table. Though technically I am supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table, I usually don't eat there. Ever since about third year I have been sitting at the Slytherin table with Albus and Scorpius. At first I thought that somebody was going to yell at me and tell me that I had to sit with my house table, but nobody ever did. I guess there is just no official rule that states that you have to sit with your house. So, anyways, even since then I have been taking meals with the Slytherins.

I found Albus almost immediately, but it didn't look like Scorpius was down yet. Or should I say up? The Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons, I believed. I sat down next to Al and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Morning," I sing-songed.

"Goodness, you seem even happier than usual," he replied.

Soon enough teachers came around with class schedules. The three of us were taking all the same classes. The only was Al isn't taking Transfiguration. He didn't get a high enough OWL to be able to take the NEWT class. Otherwise, the three of us should have pretty much the same exact schedule.

Albus quickly glanced over the schedule before saying, "Yes! We have a free period right now! What a great way to start the week!"

"See!" I then exclaimed. "The future is bright. This is most definitely going to be the best year ever! Nothing could rain on my parade today!"

Just then the universe proved me wrong. Scorpius ran into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with none other than Emma. They quickly found Albus and me and sat across from the two of us.

Scorpius grabbed a piece of toast, while Emma just practically hanging off his well-toned arm.

"When are Quidditch try-out Al?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know yet," Albus replied. "I haven't talked with Professor Everlark, yet, but you totally already know you are definitely making the team. You are the best seeker anybody has seen since my father!"

"You not too bad of a Keeper yourself," Scorpius smoothly replied.

I rolled my eyes. All any guy ever talked about was Quidditch. I mean, when Al was made captain this year of the Slytherin team, the two of them were squealing like two little girls.

"Why must boys always talk about Quidditch?" Emma then said, echoing my thoughts. This made me slightly bitter. I didn't want to be thinking the same thoughts as her.

"Because it's practically like a way of life! People would actually die without it!" Albus exclaimed.

I choke on my orange juice and coughed several times after hearing this. Al turned a bit red as both Scorpius and Emma were laughing. I guess that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"Aren't you hungry, Emma?" Albus then said, frantically trying to change the subject.

"No," she replied, when she collected herself. "I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten anything," Scorpius said. "Are you sure you just don't want a piece of toast or something?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Emma got this look of horror on her face. "Carbs! This early in the morning! That's like just asking to be fat."

I looked down at my third piece of toast that I was holding up to my mouth. I dropped it on my plate, thinking, _Please! Make this worse for me!_

"Besides, I want something else for breakfast," she then said before totally snogging Scorpius right there in front of us.

I silently cursed fate. It was practically mocking me at this point. _I was being sarcastic for goodness sake!_

"Oi!" Albus then said, throwing a piece of toast that hit Scorpius directly in the head. This didn't seem to faze either of them. "Get a room!"

Scorpius glanced at Al, gave him his traditional smirk, and then grabbed Emma's hand and took off out of the Great Hall.

I was gagging as they left. All of a sudden I lost my appetite.

"Now that was not what I wanted to see so early in the morning," Al then said to no one in particular.

"What did you not want to see?" Natalie then said, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey! Where did you show up from?" Al said, his face lighting up.

"Oh, I was just passing by," she replied. I thought this statement was slightly strange considering the Gryffindor table was all the way across the room, but I didn't mention this. I was just going to let Al have his moment in the spotlight.

He shot me this look that totally said, _Make some excuse to leave!_

"I guess I am going to the library," I said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll see you later, Rose!" Al then replied, his attention totally on Natalie again.

I walk out of the Great Hall thinking, _Thanks for the love everybody. They get to be having fun with their girls while I'll be bored and a loner in the library, which just makes me a giant loser._

I entered the library to find it mostly empty. I wandered the aisles for a bit, locating for nothing in particular. I was just taking in the scent of old parchment and ink. I have always been a sucker for books. I guess I inherited that from my mother.

She really got me into books when she would read me from some of her old school textbooks right before I went to bed. I know it may sound weird, a child being read a textbook as a bedtime story, but it was soothing to hear about the History of Magic or about Charms that I would be able to do one day. Plus she would stop sometimes and tell me a story about when a particular spell or piece of information came in handy when she, my father, and Uncle Harry were battling Voldemort. It was my mother's way of telling the stories about all their adventures and educating me and Hugo all at the same time. She did have a very unconventional way of parenting.

So I was wandering past all the books on the shelves looking for something intriguing that I haven't already read when I ran into somebody. We both went tumbling down onto the floor, and I found myself on top of a seventh year Gryffindor boy named Ian Thomas, our lips barely an inch away from each other. If anybody walked down this aisle at this exact moment, they would be thinking that something completely different had happened between Ian and I.

"Oh! Sorry Ian," I apologized, rolling off of him and straightening my robes. I could feel myself blushing. "I really should start watching where I am going."

"Hey, no big deal," he said laughing. "Nobody got hurt or anything."

"Yeah, but still," I said. "I really shouldn't let my absurd clumsiness get in the way of other people's perfectly fine days."

"Trust me. That was the most exciting thing that happened to me all day. It's not every day when I beautiful witch like yourself on top of me."

Ian then started to laugh. At first I just stared at him blankly, not really comprehending what he just said. Then it sort of hit me. He was the second boy in two days who was flirting with me. I joined in with the laughter, thinking about how ridiculous it all was.

"No, but seriously, what are you doing in the library on the first day of school. You haven't even had a class yet," he then said.

"Albus and Scorpius ditched me this morning, and I had nothing better to do than come to the library."

"See, I knew I didn't like those guys for a reason," he replied, with a smirk that would give Scorpius a run for his money.

Scorpius and Albus have had an everlasting feud with Ian and some other Gryffindor boys for as long as I can remember. I have always thought it was a bit immature, but that has never stopped either side from arguing until no end. And it's a different sort of arguing from me and Scorpius's kind. At least you can tell we are semi-joking when we argue. Plus they all play Quidditch, which makes them all super competitive. Quidditch does it again, making the world go around and such. Frankly I think the only reason that they all hate each other is some combination of the old Slytherin vs. Gryffindor feud and a major amount of testosterone.

"Sure that's exactly it," I said sarcastically.

"No seriously, if I had a friend like you, I wouldn't see the appeal in hanging out with anybody else."

A smile crept up on my lips. I replied, "Are you implying that we aren't friends Thomas?"

"Are friends supposed to use each other's first names?" he then jabbed back.

"Touché."

He grinned at my statement, and I laughed at his reaction.

"Well anyways, I'll let you get back to what you are doing," I then said. "You actually looked like you were doing something important unlike me."

"No! What would other people thing if I left a damsel in distress to entertain herself!" he said with mock horror. "I mean, it's bad enough that you got ditched by two other friends. I will not let that happen to you a third time today."

"Maybe I can help you then. I do know this library like the back of my hand."

"Um, well, it's nothing really. It was more of a curiosity then anything."

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know who my grandfather was, you know. I couldn't find him in any Muggle records, so I thought I might check some of the Wizarding kind. It's nothing too serious or anything. It's just from the stories my father tells me, his father walking out on him and my grandmother doesn't seem to fit."

"Oh," I merely said.

Then the two of us set off to work for the rest of the period, talking nonstop about nothing in particular. We ended up just laughing a lot a getting practically nothing done. I found that I really did like Ian. He was funny and nice and he totally didn't rag on me like my two best friends did all the time.

"You have Charms next?" He asked at the end of the free period.

I nodded.

"Great! That means we get to walk together."

As went entered the classroom we were intercepts by Al and Scorpius. I could tell just from Al and Scorpius's faces and how Ian tensed up almost automatically that this was not going to turn out good whatsoever.

"What are you doing with this prat?" Al said, glaring at Ian.

"I didn't know that talking was a crime, Potter," he replied smoothly.

"It isn't," Scorpius then contributed. "But having an ego as large as yours should be."

"This coming from the kid who can't help but bragging about everything from hot snog sessions with girls to how amazing you are at Quidditch and anything in between," Ian shot back.

At that moment both Al and Scorpius pulled out their wands. "Why you little!" Al shouted.

Instead of watching the three of them try to kill each other, I decided to walk away. I sat down at an unoccupied table towards the middle of the room. That way I could make sure nothing serious happens in the back of the room, without being dragged into the petty argument.

It wasn't until Professor Flitwick told everybody to take a seat that Albus and Scorpius finally realized that I wasn't standing there anymore. They scanned the room and quickly found me. Scorpius sat down next to me, while Albus sat on the other side of him, both of them glaring at me. Ian went to sit on the other side of the room with the other Gryffindors.

They didn't stop glaring at me even after Flitwick gave a lecture on Fire Charms, or after he dispersed us to practice by trying to light a piece of firewood place in front of each of us. They just mumbled to each other and muttered "_Incendio_!" every once in a while, only achieve just the trace of a spark and maybe some smoke spiraling up from their wands, like the rest of the room.

After Al whispered something to Scorpius, both of them glancing in my direction did I finally ask, "What is your guys' problem?"

"Why were you hanging out with Thomas?" Scorpius said.

"Because you two were busy, and I don't really see why you guys care so much. You were obviously having a much better time without me."

"Yeah, but he is such a git," Al then said.

"And you know we love spending time with you, Rose," Scorpius added. "Just because we weren't today doesn't mean you get to go all traitorous on us!"

"I wasn't being traitorous, or whatever else you guys are thinking. We just ran into each other in the library and started talking. That's it. It's really not that big of deal, not that it should matter to either of you, who I hang out with."

Al merely scowled, but Scorpius replied, "We are just keeping your best interest at heart. Thomas can seriously be a real prat sometimes."

I have to say that I did melted just a tiny bit on the inside. It made me happy that he was trying to watch out for me. Though any best friend would. Hell, he could be treating me as he would treat a sister. I was doomed to forever be stuck in the friend zone.

I went back to practicing Fire Charms with as much fury as I could muster.

"_Incendio!_" I practically shouted, and I saw a flame shoot out from my wand and lighting fire to the piece of wood in front of me.

Professor Flitwick came scurrying over, exclaiming, "Well done, Ms. Weasley! Take ten well deserved point for Ravenclaw."

Al's scowl deepened and Scorpius started muttering something about me being a perfectionist.

This did not brighten my mood whatsoever, but instead of screaming at them some more I put on my cheesiest grin and mustered as much grandeur as I could and I said, "Why thank you, Professor Flitwick." Then I smirked at the two of them. Seeing their dumbstruck faces gave me all the satisfaction that I needed.

"You're welcome, Ms Weasley. Everybody else, practice Fire Charms before our next class."

And with that, I gathered my belongings and left the room, not waiting up for either Scorpius or Albus.


	5. Late Night Snack

**Chapter 3: Late Night Snack**

Later that day, after dinner, I found myself back in the library. I was really bored and wanted a good book to read. I finally just decided on some novel and I went towards the back of the library to curl up in my favorite chair and read.

I was still mad at Albus and Scorpius about earlier today, so I didn't talk to them much during our remaining classes, and instead of sitting with them during dinner, I opted to sit with some Ravenclaw girls. Yes, mad didn't even begin to explain it.

So, that's why it took all of my self-control not to rip both Albus's and Scorpius's heads off when I saw them walking up to me in my peripheral vision.

"See! I told you that she would be in the library!" Albus said to Scorpius.

"Way to go, Al. What do you want as your prize?" Scorpius replied. He glanced at me to see how I would react. I had to stifle a grin, because I would not give him the satisfaction. Instead, I looked back down at my book, though I knew I wouldn't be able to comprehend a single word with the two of them in front of me.

"Rose?" Albus said.

I still didn't look up from my book. I just kept staring at the word: _ridiculous. _Yeah, that one word seemed to describe my entire life.

"Seriously, Rose," he then tried again.

I just started to name off the ridiculous things about my life. Ridiculous hair. I have read a ridiculous amount of books. My friends are ridiculous. They get in ridiculous fights with as equally ridiculous Gryffindors. They are ridiculously trying to make amends even though we all know that I refuse to forgive them. I snuck a glance at Scorpius and thought how hot he looked before adding that I have a ridiculous crush.

"Rose!" Scorpius then yelled. "If you don't listen to Al and I beg for your forgiveness, then I will tell the entire school about what happened between you and Lee and the pancake!"

This caused an ancient Madame Pince to come over to the three of us and say, "If the three of you are going to be shouting or arguing or doing whatever you are doing, you can leave the library!"

When none of moved she added, "Now!"

I glared at Albus and Scorpius as I gathered my stuff up and left the room. They were following hot on my tail.

"Now that you guys got me kicked out of the library are you happy?" I said with as much venom in my voice as I possibly could.

"No, and we won't be happy until you have listened to all we have to say," Scorpius replied.

"Fine!" I said, completely exasperated at this point. "Apologize so I can get on with my life!"

"Excellent," Al merely replied.

"Basically, we are super sorry for how we treated you this morning," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Albus continued. "We shouldn't have been trying to prevent you from being friends with whoever you want to be friends with, even if the person in question is a complete arse."

"Though we absolutely hate him, let me say that one more time, we absolutely HATE him, doesn't mean that you have to also. Though we would really appreciate it if you would," Scorpius continued.

I stared at them, and after realizing that I wasn't going to say anything, Albus said, "So, do you forgive us?"

"Is that sorry attempt really what you call an apology? Is that really the best that you two could do?" I then said.

"Yes," said Albus grinning, "and I do believe that means you forgive us."

"No it doesn't! I am still mad at you guys!"

Albus and Scorpius gave a look to each other.

"I think we should try plan B," Scorpius said.

"Should we? It could be dangerous. The different amount of repercussions are practically innumerable."

"I think it will be thing only thing that will break her down. It's our only shot."

They both looked back towards me and as if on cue both gave me the puppy dog look and started shouting, "Please! Please! Please! Please!" repeatedly.

They looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't help but laughing. What can I say? I am a sucker for the puppy dog look, and unfortunately they both know that fully well.

"You two are completely impossible!" I exclaimed.

"We can live with that," Al said, "as long as you forgive us."

"Fine," I said. "I forgive you guys, but both of you are still giant gits."

"And we can live with that too," Albus replied, not even missing a beat.

"Now, Rose," Scorpius said, just as quickly, "would you do us the favor of going over our essays for Herbology?"

Al then said before I could reply, "Wow, way to be discreet."

"We have to ask her while we are in her good graces. It's like a good make up snog, but with homework."

I couldn't help but laughing some more and saying, "Wow, you two spend way too much time together." I can't be mad at these two for more than a couple of hours. It's actually quite sad.

Albus then proceeded to check his watch and say, "Can you hurry and make up your mind about the homework already, Rose? I am supposed to be meeting up with Natalie, and I am going to be late!"

Scorpius shot Albus one of his trademark smirks which caused Albus to say, "Shut up, Scorpius!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"But I know what you were thinking!"

"What are you like a mind reader now?"

"Yup, way too much time," I then reiterated.

Albus gestured at his watch and I said, "Fine. I will check your homework tonight, but don't expect me to do it all year because I won't!"

"You will end up doing it anyways," Al replied as he shoved his scroll of parchment into my hands and started running down the hall.

"No, I won't!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

"Yes, you will," Scorpius the said, giving me his roll.

"I know I will."

And then we both laughed. "Don't you have a girl you should be ditching me for right about now too?" I then asked.

"Nope, tonight I am all yours," he said. "Well, at least for now," he added, shooting me one of his smirks. I couldn't help but thinking how attractive he looked.

"Let's do something fun!" I exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Didn't you say you would help me and Al with our homework though?" he replied, looking lamely at the two scrolls I was still holding.

I shoved them into my bag before saying, "I'll deal with that later on tonight, when you go and find Emma." He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him by saying, "Don't try to deny it. You totally know you will. For now, I want to do something outrageous."

"You, Goodie-Two-Shoes Rose, wants to do something outrageous?"

I glared at him.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he then asked.

"I don't know. What are you usually doing at this time of night?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," he said, cryptically.

"You are usually with a girl, aren't you?"

"I would say four out of seven nights, and if I'm not with a girl then I am usually with you and Al."

"Oh! I know what I want to do! Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

"Hogsmeade? Right now?"

"Yes! That's what I want to do!" I said.

"I don't know how to get to Hogsmeade," Scorpius then tried.

"Don't you try and lied to me Scorpius Malfoy," I said, wagging my finger at him. I felt like such a mother that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you feeling alright? Your mood is kind of shifty tonight," he then stated, looking over me as if he were searching for boils or some other symptom that would explain my behavior.

"Peachy!" I said with a grin.

He check his watch and said, "Most of the stores in Hogmeade are closed by now, and anyways I am pretty sure that they will miss their Head Girl. How about we just settle for going to the kitchens like we used to."

Albus, Scorpius, and I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchens when we were younger. Mostly because since I was in a different house than the other two, we couldn't talk in the same common room. At first we tried going to the library, but Madame Pince always kicked us out, because we would always be "disturbing the peace," or something along those lines.

During the Christmas holidays of our second year, Uncle George told Al and me where the kitchens were located. He likes planting little secrets about Hogwarts that he and his twin picked up over the years on his children and nieces and nephews. He claims that Hogwarts wouldn't be as much fun if there wasn't any ruckus, and that his twin, Uncle Fred, would never forgive him if he wasn't the one causing it.

We could be in the kitchens for however long we wanted, and the service was amazing. So all the way up until our fifth year Scorpius, Albus, and I always hung out in there every single night. But after that Scorpius and Al had their many girlfriends, and I was dating King for a while there, and we had school, and they had Quidditch. So our schedules got busier and busier over the past two years. Basically, we haven't made a visit to the kitchens in a while.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but you have to promise me that you will take me to Hogsmeade one day."

"Deal!" he said, and we started to make our way towards the kitchens.

Scorpius made it to the picture and tickled the pear before I was even nearly close.

"How did you get so fast," I said, panting.

We both walked in as he said, "That would be due to my epically well-toned body."

I smacked him in the arm laughing, but secretly thinking about how true the statement was.

"Hey!" Scorpius replied. "The violence is not appreciated."

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Weasley. It is lovely to see you. Tibby has not seen you here in a long while," Tibby the house elf then said.

"Hello, Tibby," I replied with a smile. Because my mother worked with so many house elves and other creatures, I have grown to really like them.

"Tibby," Scorpius then said, "would you please get us some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" I asked.

He gave me a half shrug and said, "It's the drink of champions."

We sat down at two stools as Tibby brought us our drinks.

"So, how've you been, Rose? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever," he then said.

"Good, though today hasn't been my favorite first day of school ever."

"Hey, I am really sorry about that. Al and I really didn't think it would bother you as much as it did. I guess you are just right about us. We are big prats," Scorpius said, his silver-gray eyes piercing straight into me. His face was uncharacteristically solemn, but it suited him. Just like his smirk did. It took all I had in me to not start drooling. He just looked so damn attractive.

"Um, yeah, it's really no big deal," I said, shaking myself out of my daze. "I kinda overreacted. Anyways, how's your life been?"

"Oh, I think you know how my life has been these past two days. Emma has just been completely wonderful. I really think she is my best one, yet. It has just been so hot." His smirk magically appeared on his face again.

I sighed.

Moment ended.

"As much as I really needed to know that, I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself."

He chuckled and said, "Relax, Rose. I'm not going to tell you all my dirty little secrets."

"How do even get all your girls?" I then ventured. "I mean, how could every single one fall for you?"

"It's a gift. All girls fall for me."

"I haven't, yet."

_Lie._

"Well, maybe you'll be my next target."

"Show me," I then said, surprising myself.

"Show you what?"

"Show me how you get every girl to fall for you."

He said, "It's kinda different depending on the girl."

"Well then," I continued, "how would you do me?"

He thought about it for a second. I held my breath.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I said, exhaling.

"You are still going to help me with my Herbology homework right?"

"Really! Now!"

He smiled and said, "Just play along."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, skeptical.

"Good, because I wouldn't want anybody but you for the job."

My breath got caught in my throat. "And why is that?"

"Because everything about you is perfect," he said, without missing a beat.

I felt my insides melt a bit, but I still wasn't sure. "I thought you couldn't stand my 'unruly' hair."

The smiled faded from his face. He was completely serious. He whispered, "I just can't stand how it gets in the way of your blue eyes."

As he said this he reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. He left his hand on my cheek for a second before slowly dragging it down to the back of my neck, leaving tingles where he touched my bare skin. Then he started to lean in.

_Was he really going to-?_

I closed my eyes in anticipation. I could feel him closer to me than he has ever been before, and just when I thought he was actually going to kiss me, I felt his hand release me. I opened my eyes, and saw his trademark smirk planted on his face. "And that's how I do it."

I was complete stunned.

That did not just happen.

The worst part was that I felt completely crushed that he didn't actually kiss me.

Stupid boy.

I gathered my composure before saying, "And every girl falls for that?"

"Hey, you are the first to see right through it."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah, and that's why I like you Rose. You are smarter than that," he then said.

_What was that? _Was he saying he liked me as a friend or as something more?

I sighed. Probably the first option.

"Well," I said. "Thanks. Anyways, we should probably get going. It's getting a bit late."

He nodded, and with that, we left the kitchen.


	6. Woes of the Heart

**Chapter 4: Woes of the Heart**

I woke up one morning about a month into the term, and I automatically knew it was going to be a bad day. The first sign was that I remembered my dream from the previous night, which I never do, and it was a nightmare nonetheless. I was flying on a broomstick, which I never do due to my huge fear of heights, about two hundred feet in the air. While I was flying, I was battling a girl or looked a lot like Emma. She kept on getting closer and closer, not matter how hard I tried to stop her. Eventually she got close enough to push me off my broom, and just when I am about to hit the concrete and die, I wake up.

Dramatic, much.

Scorpius was still with Emma, and I feel like all they do is snog. They probably don't, but it totally feels like they do. Who am I kidding? All they do is snog.

Scorpius seems to be ditching me and Al more and more these days to go off with her, and all Al wants to do is talk and/or snog his now official girlfriend, Natalie. Sometimes I hang with the other Ravenclaw girls, but all they want to do is talked about how hot Scorpius is when I am around, which doesn't help me whatsoever. And I also tried hanging with Ian and the other Gryffindor boys, but they just aren't the same as Albus and Scorpius. So basically it's just me all by my lonesome self more and more these days, which is actually quite frustrating.

I walked downstairs feeling even worse than I did when I woke up. My hair refused to cooperate no matter how hard I tried to tame it.

I was walking to go get some breakfast, when I found Scorpius. He was waiting outside of the Great Hall. _Probably for Emma. Beautiful, perfect-haired Emma_, I thought to myself, darkly.

"Wow," he said, walking into the Great Hall with me, "You look awful."

"You sure know how to flatter 'em, Scorpius."

"No, seriously. Though you hair is usually not what I call tame, it's usually bearable. Today, it just seems like a hot mess."

"Really. Is this how you pick up all your slags?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could assemble. I started to walk away.

"Oh, Rose, by the way, your sh-"

I faced him and yelled, "Bloody hell, I get it! I look awful! I am as ugly as they get! Would you please, just leave me alone!"

I noticed that a lot of people were staring at us. I spun back around and started to walk toward the Ravenclaw table with as much pride as I could muster. I really didn't want to hear anymore of Scorpius's comments this morning. Next thing I know I found myself face flat on the floor.

"I was just going to mention that your shoe's untied, but I guess you figured that out by yourself," he said.

I glared at him, got up, and ran out of the Great Hall with tears in my eyes.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" Scorpius yelled after me. I was slightly please that he was following me, but not pleased enough to not still be mad at him.

"What!" I said, turning around.

He caught up to me and asked, "Are you okay, Rose?"

I wanted to scream at him, tell him everything wasn't okay, throw a temper tantrum, make him see that I am not just his ugly friend, that I can be perfect for him. All I did instead was say, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Please, be careful then," he continued. "We wouldn't want anything to mess with your already pretty disastrous hair."

"Scorpius," I replied, getting angry now. "Why do insist on tormenting me?"

"Because if I didn't, life wouldn't be the same."

"But couldn't you try being nice to me every once in a while. It won't kill you. I promise."

"Nice? I do not know the meaning of this word. It sounds like some kind of disease."

I turned away from him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Rose," he said. "I was joking. You looked upset, and I was trying to cheer you up."

"Scorpius, please," I said, pulling out of his grasp. I walked away then, but this time he didn't follow me.

Later that day, I was walking toward the library, when I noticed that it was really nice outside. I actually really needed to finish my paper for Transfiguration about the practicalities and dangers of self-transfiguration during lunch today, but it was such a beautiful day. That paper was going to have to wait for another one, because I just couldn't resist the temptation.

I was walking towards my favorite tree by the lake. It was far enough from most of the other people who scatter the grounds, so you wouldn't be bothered by them. It was a great place to think and that's what I needed to do.

I sat down leaning against the trees and pulled my legs close, wrapping my arms around them, so I could rest my chine on them.

I was such a mess. That entire fiasco this morning at breakfast was completely awful. I wasn't really mad at Scorpius. I knew he had the best intentions at heart. I really was just mad at myself for liking him, and how I feel like only knows my worst insecurities about myself. Sometimes I feel like he speaks impulsively. Like whatever comes to his mind he has to state, but that's just another thing I have always liked about him. How he's not afraid of what other think about him.

"That insufferable, dumb git…" I muttered to myself.

"Who's an insufferable, dumb git?" I heard from the most unlikely voice.

I looked up to find Scorpius standing right in front of me, as if my thoughts had conjured him. I looked back down at the grass.

"May I sit please?" he asked, politely.

"I guess," I mumbled.

He sat down next to me, his body barely an inch away from mine. God, why must he torture me?

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't allowed to go and find my best friend?"

"It's lunch time. Aren't you supposed to be with your special slag?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay Rose. You seemed really upset this morning, and that's not what I wanted."

"Scorpius," I replied, "its fine. It doesn't matter now. Just go find your slag, and leave me be."

"Why do you insist on calling her a slag? She's actually quite nice. You would know that if you gave her a chance," he then said.

"Scorpius, I am more than willing to be her friend. I am more than willing to be all your girlfriends' friends. The thing is they don't want to be friends with me. It's like they are jealous that one of your best friends is a girl. Like I would snatch you away from them. As if I actually could do that. I mean you are just so perfect, and I am totally not."

I cannot believe I just said that.

I should not be allowed to speak.

Congratulations Rose. You are officially an idiot.

"Is this what this is all about?" Scorpius said, looking very uncomfortable. "Rose, they have a right to be jealous. You are incredibly smart and funny. You put up with all the shit me and Al give you. You are amazingly pretty. You are like the most perfect girl ever. Any bloke would be lucky to have you."

My heart melted just a bit. Okay, maybe a little more than a bit. But he was obviously saying that just in an older-brother kind of way. There was definitely nothing romantic between the two of us.

"Sure, if we lived on the planet Mars," I grumbled.

Scorpius chose to ignore my comment and instead said, "You just haven't looked too happy all today, and you have never been one to be insecure about yourself. That's just one of the many things I like about you. It's just not your style to freak out in front of a bunch of people, especially over something as stupid as me making a couple good-humored comments about your very bushy hair."

"My hair is not bushy! It's curly!"

"Sweetie, it looks like a bird made a nest in that thing," he said with his trademark smirk planted firmly on his face.

"And what about you with your freaky pale skin! It looks like you could be a freaking vampire!"

"Ooh, touchy."

I looked back down and started to pick blades of grass. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry. I would not give Scorpius the satisfaction.

"Oh God Rose. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Scorpius said.

So much for making my sadness discreet.

"I'm not crying," I half-lied.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into his chest, letting his familiar scent engulf me.

I think I may actually like torturing myself.

"Seriously, what's been bothering you today?"

"It's nothing, really," I murmured.

"Don't give me that, Rose," he replied. "I know there's something wrong. You can tell me. I do happen to be your best friend."

"Scorpius, can you please, just this once, drop it," I pleaded.

"Nope, I will not give up that easily."

"I seriously nothing," I replied. _Just the small fact that I am in love with you, no big deal,_ I added in my head.

"Rose, you tell me right now or I will be forced to use drastic measures," he then threatened.

"Yeah right. Like there is something you can do to make me spill," I retorted.

"You leave me with no choice then."

Next thing I know, Scorpius' strong arms held me even tighter as he started to tickle me.

"Scorpius! Stop!" I managed to say in between giggles.

"Never," he replied with his usual smirk.

I tried to wiggle free, but in my usual clumsiness I just ended on my back with Scorpius still tickling me. With me struggling, he somehow made it on top of me.

He stopped tickling me all of a sudden, and I was all of a sudden hyperaware of how close we were. His smirk evaded his face and left a very serious, almost solemn one behind. His lips were inches from mine. For a second I thought he was about to lean in which caused me to turn red. I was hoping, praying for him to do it when he rolled off of me.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly. "I, um, got to go. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye," I replied, hoping my disappointment wasn't completely obvious on my face. Maybe there is hope for the two of us. Maybe this all wasn't so bad.

I was a complete and utter mess.

I felt much better later that day, after a nice afternoon with Scorpius. I was walking to dinner very hungry since I skipped breakfast that morning due to the very embarrassing conversation I had with Scorpius and lunch due to a just as embarrassing conversation but not quite as loud with none other than Scorpius.

As soon as I walked in the Great Hall I lost my appetite, though. Scorpius and Emma were at the Slytherin table sucking each others' faces off. And in all of two second, all my hope of Scorpius and I still having a chance left me completely. How could I have been so stupid? I left the room needing some fresh air, when I heard, "Rose, wait up!"

I turned to find Albus, thankfully not Scorpius, following me. I forced a smile, pushing all thoughts of Scorpius and Emma away from me. Instead I thought about Al and his girlfriend.

"I haven't seen you in while, Loverboy," I said jokingly. It was true too. Ever since the Hogwarts Express, Al could barely stand two minutes away from Natalie.

"Yeah, well you know, Natalie is a bit more entertaining than you are," he replied.

"I dislike you greatly."

"Oh no! Rose _dislikes_ me! It's the end of the world!"

I just stuck my tongue out at him and playfully hit him on the arm. It felt good. Easy, unlike the rest of my life. It reminded me of how Scorpius and I used to act around each other, before I complicated thing by falling in love with him. Then I reprimanded myself for thinking about him.

"So, are you not eating dinner this fine evening?" he then asked.

"No," I said. "I have to go finish a paper for Transfiguration, and I thought I would do it now," I lied. I actually ended up finishing it during my free period that afternoon, and I was going up to my room to have a good cry. What Albus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Rosie, you spend way too much time in the library," he replied, smoothly. "I have decided on what you need."

"And what would that be, oh so wise one?"

"You need a good snog."

"What?" I asked, caught completely off guard.

"Seriously," he said, "you need to have some fun in your life. You need to loosen up, and I truly believe only a good snog will help you."

"You know what, Al," I said, an idea forming in my head. "I think you are right."

"I always am," he replied.

I laughed and said, "You know, if you keep this up you will have a bigger ego than Scorpius, and that's saying something."

He scoffed and said, "Never." Then he ran down the hall and made some excuse about having to go see Natalie.

I laughed once again, and it felt good.


	7. NotAChapter 2: Midnight Realizations

**Okay, another short conversation between Scorpius and Albus, but I thought this one was kinda cute. Plus, it shows a bit more of Scorpius' and Al's relationship. This one occurs around midnight of the same day in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-A-Chapter 2: The Magic of Midnight Realizations <strong>

"Al?"

***Pause***

"Al?"

***Pause***

"Albus!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SCORPIUS!"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Al, I really need your help with something."

"I'll give you help in the morning."

"No! I need it now!"

"What concept of 'I'm asleep!' don't you understand?"

"I think I may be falling for her."

"Emma? Wow, didn't see that one coming. I was sure you were going to chuck her before Halloween."

"No, not Emma."

"Who else then?"

"And I mean I never thought it would happen, but this may actually be for real."

"Who?"

"And I mean all that stuff I said to her is very true. She really is funny and smart, and she's even pretty, though I hadn't noticed until this afternoon."

"Who are you talking about?"

"And I thought I just may be caught up in the moment, but when I was kissing Emma early it felt weird and wrong, and that's never happened to me before. And just flirting with her felt much better than kissing Emma."

"SCORPIUS! Who the hell are you talking about!"

"Rose."

"Shit."

"I know."


	8. Pre Hogsmeade

**Chapter 5: Pre-Hogsmeade **

"Hello, Rosie Posie!"

"Don't call me that."

"But Malfoy gets to call you that," Ian then complained.

"Yeah, well Scorpius is a downright prat," I replied laughing a bit.

He seemed to brighten a bit as I said this. "I am glad you are starting to see it my way," he replied. "Malfoy is way too good for you. I would say the same for Potter, except for the fact that he is your cousin, so you actually have to deal with him."

I sighed and said, "Why do you find it necessary to insult my best friends every time we talk?"

"Because, maybe one of these days you will realize my insults are true and you will start to hang out with me more often."

I felt the Weasley trademark blush rise to my cheeks, as he sat down rather close to me on the couch. I scooted away just a bit. "How did you get in here anyways? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

It was almost two o' clock in the morning and I was sitting on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room trying to finish some homework. Everybody else long left the room, so I was the only one here. So, when Ian opened the door the common room I seriously thought it was someone coming to kill me.

"You Ravenclaws really need to get better security. That whole answer the question thing is actually quite easy. I mean my question was'A wizard wishes to cross the river with a hippogriff, a phoenix and some corn, and can only take one at a time in his little boat; if he should leave the hippogriff with the phoenix he would eat the phoenix, and if he should leave the phoenix with the corn she would eat the corn; what's the least number of moves he can take?' The answer is obviously 7, and I know for a fact the hippogriffs definitely don't eat phoenixes," he replied.

"Interesting," I replied. "The bird usually asks something deep, usually not logic questions. Anyways, what brings you here at this time of night? If any other Ravenclaw comes downstairs right now, I don't think that will be as calm with you in here as I am. They probably think you are trying to find their Quidditch plays or something."

"I came to see you," he replied, nonchalantly.

"How did you know I would be up at this time of night?"

"Come on, Rose. It's you we are talking about. You most definitely do homework until all hours of the night," Ian then said with a chuckle.

I blushed some more and tried to stutter some excuse, but Ian stopped me. "Don't worry about it. I really just wanted to find a time for us to be alone," he said, moving a bit closer to me.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Really. Do you know how hard it is to find a time when you are not surrounded by a billion people?" He again moved a bit closer, so that our arms were now touching. I tried to relax.

"So, you have been searching for a while?" I asked.

"A very long time. Almost since the beginning of the school when you completely ran me down in the library."

"Oh," I replied, not trusting myself to stay anything else.

Next thing I know, he was leaning into me. His lips met mine, and I had to almost fight the urge to pull back. Instead, I kissed him harder trying my best to feel fireworks, or a spark, or at least something. Albus was right. I needed a good snog, and one step further, I needed a boyfriend. Someone to take my mind off of Scorpius, and if this boyfriend of mine made Scorpius jealous that was just a bonus.

Not that he would or anything.

But still, a girl can dream.

When Ian finally pulled back, he had a smiled planted on his lips. I made myself return it. _Nope, _I thought to myself. _There is definitely nothing there._

"Rose Weasley, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this upcoming weekend?" he then said.

Next Saturday was Halloween, and as usual the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. I couldn't help but think that how he said that was a bit dramatic. Almost as if he was trying to propose to me.

I really should have said no. The entire idea was just a recipe for disaster. There was absolutely no possible way for this to end well, but instead of saying no I heard myself say, "Of course I will."

I really should not be allowed to be in charge of my mouth. Stupid things tend to come out of it when I am.

Later I scolded myself about thinking about him while I was being asked out by another guy, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Good," he replied. Then he leaned in once again. I had to admit, he was a really good kisser. I wondered if Scorpius was just as good. Better, I then decided. Scorpius would be a better kisser, and with that thought I pulled away.

"I probably should go to bed," I said. "It's getting kind of late."

"Of course," Ian said. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Night," I said

Ian gave me one last goodnight kiss before I made my way to the stairs. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away. I didn't look back to see if he found his when back to the door, and frankly I didn't really care.

It's really actually quite sad that I am thinking about Scorpius during situations that should have nothing to do with him.

I really am pretty pathetic.

The next day Albus, Scorpius and I were in potions class. I was sitting in between Al and Scorpius. This was one of the many classes that we didn't have with Emma. Apparently though she is pretty, obviously doesn't also mean that she is very bright.

I found myself staring at Scorpius for like the billionth time during the period. He was working diligently on his potion. We were working on our hardest potion yet. Veritaserum. Scorpius's brow was furrowed as he looked back and forth from his cauldron to his text book, like he was very deep in thought. _Ian, _I mentally screamed at myself. _You are going out with Ian. You like Ian. Ian._

"Rose. Rose! ROSE!" Albus practically yelled to my left.

"What?" I said, coming out of my daze.

"You have barely started your potion and the period is almost up."

"And?" I replied.

"And he is trying to say that because you are a Know-It-All and you aren't being all Know-It-All-ish, which is very strange I might add, he is worried," Scorpius said, not looking up from his book. Al nodded furiously so I would know that he agreed with Scorpius's statement.

"You added the Essence of Throut too early," I said to Scorpius. "That's why your potion is staying that lilac color and not turning clear like it's supposed to. There, does that make you happy?"

He checked his book once more before muttering, "Thanks."

"No," Al then said. "You have been like this all day. You totally have something on your mind."

"No, I don't," I replied, my voice an octave higher than what it should be.

"Come on, Rose. You are the worst liar I have ever met in my life."

"It's nothing."

"Well, obviously it's not 'nothing'. Is it your family?"

"No."

"Are you worried that you don't have perfect marks?"

"No."

"Is it a boy?"

"Albus! Would you just stay out of my business!"

"Oh my God, it is! Rosie fancies someone!"

Scorpius looked up at this statement, and Albus shot him a look. Apparently my love life was interesting.

"Who is he?" Al then continued to pester.

I do love Albus, don't get me wrong, I really do. But sometimes I just want to pound his head into dust with something large and metal. Like a giant hammer. This just so happens to be one of those times.

"He's nobody," I replied.

"So you admit that there is a somebody."

"No! I don't fancy anybody!"

"You can tell us who it is," Scorpius then chimed in.

"Yeah," Al said. "We promise not to tell anybody."

"Cross our hearts and hope to die," Scorpius continued.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't fancy anybody!"

"It could be Lysander or Lorcan," Al then said, directed to Scorpius.

"No, those two are way too annoying. Plus, Rose always gets frustrated around them when they talk about Galloping Grenches or Twisted Jalop Gloop or whatever they talk about. How about Lee? Lee Abbott," Scorpius replied.

"No, Rose hates Lee's guts. Remember? That time with the pancake!"

"Oh, yeah! That was great!"

"No it wasn't!" I exclaimed, but they weren't listening to me, whatsoever. I was flabbergasted and slightly annoyed. Here they were, talking about my love life as if I wasn't even here. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I was going out with Ian, because they would probably freak out at me, and I didn't really want that. Plus, it was easier to think about some ridiculous situation where Scorpius stops everything he is doing during class, pronounces his love to me, and then pushes everything off the desk, throws me on top, and has his way with me, when he didn't know that I was going to go out with Ian in a couple of days.

I did not just actually think that.

I really needed to get a life.

"Oh! How about Nathan!" Scorpius then suggested.

"No, he's dating my sister," Al grmbled.

"Wait?" I said, though they still weren't listening. "Nathan Corner is dating your sister? Why didn't she tell me?"

"That's perfect! He is exactly her type: smart, funny, and cute, though not as all around great as me." Both Al and I rolled our eyes at this. "But, he's dating your sister! That gives her a reason not to tell us and wanting to keep it a secret!"

"You are right!" Albus quickly agreed. "Rose! Is the guy you fancy Nathan Corner?"

"Oh, so you guys remembered I was here?" I replied.

"Stop being so grouchy and answer the question," Scorpius demanded.

"No, I do not fancy Nathan Corner. I think him and Lily make a great couple, and I would never even think about doing something like that to somebody."

"Well then who do you like?" he then practically shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Weasley! Stop talking or it will be detention for all three of you!"

"Sorry, Professor," Albus muttered.

I was surprised that Scorpius cared so much about who I liked. This wasn't like him. He usually couldn't care less you I go out with, and usually in fact encourages it. I was frustrated that he all of a sudden started to care now.

The bell rang just as I said, "If you must know, Ian Thomas asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I said yes. Not that it's either of your businesses."

I stormed out of the room, with them hot on my tail.

"Thomas! You are going out with Thomas!" Scorpius said.

"I mean I guess we were kind of fine with you guys being friends, but dating him is something completely different. There are many much better guys. Like Scorpius here for example," Al then said.

Scorpius shot him a look that very plainly said, _Shut the fuck up._

I chose to ignore Albus's comment since he was so obviously wrong. Scorpius would never date me in a million years.

"But seriously Rose!" Scorpius then complained. "Ian Thomas is not a nice guy. You really…"

"Really what?" I asked. "Tell him that I have changed my mind and that I don't really want to go with him now."

"Well, yeah," Al replied.

"You guys are such arses! Both of you go gallivanting off with your girlfriends every second you get! Don't you ever think that I may actually want to have a boyfriend too! It's not fair that you are lecturing me about Ian."

Scorpius sighed and Al looked down at his feet.

"We're sorry, Rose," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to be mad at us," Al then continued.

"It's just Ian Thomas is not a nice guy. Trust me. He's arrogant and self-centered and rude."

"I think I will be able to deduct that myself," I replied.

Scorpius and Albus just shot each other another look.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Scorpius then asked with an unintelligible expression on his face.

"Well," I said, caught a bit off guard. "He can make me laugh and he is easy to talk to. He's actually quite good looking, and he is just nice."

What they didn't know was that I was describing Scorpius.


	9. During Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6: During Hogsmeade**

"Why must you be such a prat, Albus!"

"Because I am your older brother and that's what we are supposed to do," Albus replied. "We're supposed to look out for our younger sisters, and make sure slimy gits don't get their fingers all over them like I just saw."

"James would never act like this! Hell, James would freaking encourage it!"

"Yeah, but James is incompetent, and not the best of role models," Albus replied.

"Oh, and I suppose you are better."

"I just don't understand why you find it appropriate to snog him in every public place there is. Nobody wants to see it. Especially me. I'm your older brother for Merlin's sake! I'm supposed to be looking out for you! Boys do stupid things. I would know. I am currently one of those said boys," Albus then said.

"Albus, it has to be a talent to insult yourself in the same sentence where you are so irritating that I can't even enjoy you insulting yourself."

I walked up to Lily and Albus who both looked very annoyed.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Al decided he wanted to be an annoying, highly hypocritical older brother this morning-"

"How am I hypocritical!

"- and decided to lecture me about Nathan," Lily said, ignoring her older brother.

"I don't thrash around with Natalie where everybody can see us. At least we have the decency to find an unoccupied broom closet," he continued.

"Wow, Albus," I said, trying to hold back my smirk. "That's classy. Besides, Nathan is a very nice guy, and a great boyfriend from what I hear. Now why don't hear stories like that about you?"

Albus started to stutter some comeback, but was failing miserably. I winked at Lily and she smiled, silently thanking me from saving her from her brother's wrath. Besides Al, his little sister Lily has always been my favorite cousin, and though she is two years younger than Scorpius, Al, and I, she is still basically the only female I hang out with on a regular basis.

"Now that that's cleared up," I then said, grabbing her arm and leading the both of us from a very dumbstruck Albus, "Lily, I have a bone to pick with you. I don't know you were dating Nathan Corner, and I had to hear it from this prat over here. I thought we were closer than that," I said, half-joking.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other on and off all summer, but we kind of just made it official. I was trying not to jinx the relationship by telling everyone too soon. One, Al would find some way to screw the entire thing up for me like he just tried doing, and two, our family is slightly scary. I don't think Nathan would be able to handle them all bombarding him with every question and/or concern about his intentions for me, or some shit like that. They would probably chew poor Nathan up and spit him right back out. He'll never know what hit him," she then continued to rant.

I laughed. It was really true. There are so many of us Weasley's that we would probably overwhelm the poor bloke.

"Anyways, Lily, I think he will be good for you. You two will make adorable little Gryffindor babies," I replied.

Nathan Corner is a sixth year Ravenclaw, and is also very hot. He's actually more like drop-dead gorgeous. He has dark hair and eyes and is kinda tall. He is the silent and brooding type, as if he always has something on his mind. He is very smart, and if you can get him to really talk you find that he has a sarcastic humor side to him. Though at first he may seem intimidating with his overall god-like-ness, he is actually a very nice guy. And I wasn't lying when I said that he treats the girls he dates as if they were the most perfect girl on Earth.

This is why he was perfect for Lily. She is most definitely the exact opposite of him, which is better, because they balance each other out. Lily, like most of the rest of the family, was sorted into Gryffindor. She is a very spunky sort of girl, who has never been afraid to speak her mind. She has the classic Weasley ginger, and is very likeable.

Many people say that she reminds them of her mother, Aunt Ginny, when she was in school. I can totally see that. She has such an upbeat personality, though she also reminds me of Albus a little bit too, the way she can be super stubborn to the point where it is almost annoying. Yeah, that's exactly like Albus.

Lily has never kept any of her boyfriends for more than a couple of week, preferring to be the strong single one, but by the way she has been talking about Nathan, how she doesn't want to jinx their relationship and screw it up by introducing him to our family, it sounds like she may really this him. He already sounded like a keeper.

"As if. I don't think I am much of the children type," she replied with a slightly horrified look on her face.

"So," I then asked, "what were your plans on this fine first Hogsmeade trip of the year."

"I was, um, with Nathan when Albus found us. We were just about to head off to Hogsmeade, but we got a bit, er, sidetracked. Point of story, I told Nathan to go on ahead and that I would catch up to him after I was done lecturing Albus about lecturing me," she said, smiling.

"So I guess that means you are going to have to go then?" I asked.

"Yeah, but who are you going with?" she asked.

"Um, I actually have a date," I said, awkwardly. "I'm actually quite surprised the entire school doesn't already know, since rumors in this school fly faster than a golden snitch."

Lily gave me a dumbstruck look that matched Albus's perfectly before saying, "You what!"

"I am going on a date," I replied trying to be more nonchalant this time.

"I was wondering why you were a bit more dressed up than usual," Lily said. "Well, good for you. After King last year you totally needed a step up. Somebody totally new and improved. So who is this mystery bloke?"

"Um, Ian. Ian Thomas," I replied, hoping her reaction would be good.

Lily didn't say anything at first. She just kind of gave me this questioning look, as if she really didn't believe I was going out with him.

"What? Is it really that much of a surprise that I am going out with Ian?" I asked a bit exasperated. I was kind of over all the shit I have been getting about this one measly little date.

"No, it's not that. Rose, you could get practically any guy you wanted. I just assumed that you would be going with Scorpius," she then said.

Now it was my turn to be confused. Whatever she was going to say, I never in a million years expected her to say that.

"Why would you say that?" I felt myself starting o blush, and I silently cursed my Weasley genes.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought because you two are so obviously in love with each other. I mean you a practically made to be together," she replied casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Yeah, right. You couldn't go around saying Scorpius Malfoy was in love with me without it being a big deal.

"And how would you know this?" I asked through gritted teeth. It almost seemed like she was mocking me. I didn't think I was being that obvious, and Scorpius was most definitely not in love with me.

"The whole entire school knows it, Rose! You should see the way you two act when you are together. It's like if one of you shifts the other does too. It's actually quite weird. I'm surprised it has taken you this long to even realize that you two fancy each other."

"We do not fancy each other!" I said, barely softer than a shout. But between the look on Lily's face of disappointment and the guilt of just partially lying to her I added, "Well he at least doesn't fancy me."

He face instantly brightened. "So, you admit that you fancy him."

I nodded.

"This is great!" Lily said, clapping her hands. It looked like Christmas had come early or something like that.

"How is it great?" I asked. "If you haven't noticed I am going on a date with Ian today, and Scorpius is dating Emma."

"Details," Lily merely said.

This was one of those times that she reminded me of Albus. I could see the beginnings of a scheme being formed on her face.

"Anyways," Lily said, coming out of her train of thought. "I probably should go find Nathan before he thinks Albus murdered me or something. I don't think he would like that very much."

"Yeah, that would be a bit of an issue," I replied, laughing.

"Anyways, have fun today!" she said while giving me a little wave and running down the hall.

"Yeah! You too!" I called after her.

I walked off to go find Ian. Even before I walked into the Entrance Hall, I knew something was wrong. For one thing, nobody was talking which was very unusual; secondly, I heard a loud bang.

I ran into the hall to find both Ian and Scorpius with their wands out. They were both glaring at each other. The phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind. Al stood a couple of feet away along with some of Ian's friends. They all looked like they were about to join the fight, but some unknown force held them back. There was a large crowd of kids surrounding the group.

"Rose," Al said when he realized I had walked into the room.

Scorpius and Ian both turned to look at me. Scorpius dropped his wand. Ian just smiled and walked over.

"Hey beautiful," he said, planting a kiss on my cheek. I saw Scorpius tense out of the corner of my eye. He then reached for my hand, but I backed away.

"What's going on here?" I asked more calmly than I felt.

"Nothing," Ian replied. "Malfoy and I were just having a conversation."

"Really," I said a bit sarcastically. "And what about may I ask?"

Scorpius picked up his wand off the floor, walked up to the two of us, and said, "I was just wondering what he was planning on doing to with you this fine day."

I couldn't tell if he was upset or not. If there was one thing that Scorpius was good at, it would most definitely be hiding his expressions.

"Sure. That's exactly what it looked like."

"Really, Rose," Ian then said, reassuringly. "It was nothing to worry about. Let's go."

Ian started to pull me out the door, when Scorpius grabbed my other hand. Ian shot him a look, but I said, "It's ok Ian. You go on ahead. I just want to talk with Scorpius and Albus real quick. I'll meet you there."

He didn't look too happy about it, but he didn't protest. After he was out of earshot, Scorpius said, "Rose. Seriously, this is a bad idea. Ian isn't right for you."

"Scorpius, you are not my father, or my older brother, or some other overprotective family member. You don't get an opinion about who I date or don't date, so please, can I just enjoy myself today without you bugging me about it?"

"Rose, I care about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I truly believe that this guy is purposefully playing with my heart.

"I won't," I merely replied. Then I walked out of the Entrance Hall to go and find Ian.

I found Ian waiting for me on the entrance steps to the school. "You ready?"

I nodded, trying to let go of any thoughts about Scorpius.

"So, where are going?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could head over to the Three Broomsticks," he replied.

"Okay, yeah," I replied, trying to calm my nerves.

We talked about a bunch of different things all the way until we made it to the Three Broomstick. He led me to a table in the back, so we could be out of eyesight of any other kids from school. Somehow we got on the topic of the Second Wizarding War.

"So," Ian then said, "It must be weird, being the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio."

"Eh, you get used to it eventually. It's really no big deal."

That was a partial lie, though. Even though you do in fact get used to it, because nobody treats you any differently -I guess being the child of doesn't get any perks- it really is a big deal. Not that I would ever tell me parents, but I have a collection of**"**Ronald Bilius 'Ron' Weasley" and "Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger)" chocolate frog cards. I have about a hundred of each. I guess you could say that I am lucky to have them.

"And then you must of really turned them around when you ended up being best friends with a Malfoy," he then continued to say.

At this point it started to feel awkward. I didn't want to be talking about Scorpius while I was on a date with somebody else.

"Um, yeah. They are actually pretty cool about it. Both of them a over the entire 'everyone should hate purebloods because they hated us first' deal."

"I still don't understand why you hang out with him though," he said with a dark look flashing in his eyes. It was so fast that I thought I may have imagined it.

"He's my best friend. I guess you don't really choose your friends. They just happen. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's not," he said, smiling again. "Just making conversation I guess." I gave him a very confused look, which he chose to ignore. Instead he said, "Let's get out of here. I'll go buy you some candy at Honeydukes."

As we were leaving I saw Scorpius sitting at a table near the door. Though Emma was sitting next to him and chatting quite loudly, he was looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. I tried not to meet his gaze as we passed by his table, or when I felt his eyes following me out the door.

Ian and I walked around Hogsmeade for a little bit longer. After Honeydukes, we visited the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes that was located in Hogsmeade.

"Doesn't your uncle own this place," Ian asked me as we walked in.

"Yeah," I replied. "It was a joke shop called Zonko's before the Second Wizarding War. Uncle George bought it right before his twin died. My father actually worked in this shop before going on the being an Auror, while my mother went to school."

"Wow," Ian replied enthusiastically. "You sure have a great family."

We looked around the shop a bit more, before deciding to leave Hogsmeade. It was getting late and the Halloween feast was going to start soon.

We just entered Hogwarts when Ian said, "I had a really great day today."

"Yeah, I did too," I replied, and I wasn't lying. Except for that little bit on the Three Broomsticks about Scorpius, today was actually one of the best first dates I had ever had. It was nice.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" he then proceeded to ask.

This was the part I was bad at. I hadn't been on many first dates and even less second ones. King was the only real boyfriend I had ever had, and you can see how well that turned out. If I said I would like to go out with him again does it mean that we are officially together? Do I want that?

"Yeah. I think that would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, story-alerted, or favorited my story. It's really nice to know that people actually are reading this, and even better to know that they like it. <strong>

**With that said, I probably won't updating as quickly as I have been anymore. Just wanted to let you know. Don't hate me for it, I'm just not going to have a lot of time for writing in the upcoming couple of weeks, so bear with me. **

**Anyways, thanks again for anybody who took the time to read this! Please tell me what you think!**


	10. PostHosmeade

**Chapter 7: Post-Hogsmeade (A.K.A. The After-Halloween Feast)**

The day after Halloween, I was walking to the kitchens with Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius and I were laughing over some joke that Al had just told. The thing is that the joke itself wasn't really that funny. In fact, it was practically the stupidest joke Scorpius and I had ever heard. Hence the reason why we started laughing. What made as laugh as hard as we were now was when. Al got this smug look because he thought he was funny. He can be so oblivious sometimes. It was quite cute actually.

It almost felt like the old days again. Like our forth year all over again. The days before Scorpius and Albus became obsessed with having a girl to snog every week. Before I dated King or started to really talk with Ian. Before I developed my ridiculously huge crush on Scorpius. The days where we could just talk for hours non-stop and not one of us would ever be bored. Every day was a party when you hung out with the three of us that year. We had so much fun and cause a lot of trouble along the way.

Those days were easier, better. The three of us were so close that we could practically finish each others' sentences. These days I feel like Al, Scorpius, and I are slowly separating. Like our lives are pushing us in different directions. It's actually quite frustrating, because if nothing else goes right ever again in my life, my only wish is for the three of us to be best friends forever. I seem to be screwing that over lately, what with me first growing a crush on Scorpius which makes me sound like a complete idiot any time when I was around him, and secondly I became friends and then later started sating their arch nemesis, Ian Thomas. I really truly believe I like to make my life harder.

Anyways, though Halloween is a great holiday, the day after Halloween was sort of a special holiday for the three of us. This is the one night a year that we three don't eat in the Great Hall. It started in our third year when I broke my wrist and three ribs on Halloween. Basically how that happened involved my incapable skills on a broomstick and a very high fall. So, I had missed the Halloween Feast. I was really upset because the Halloween Feat has the best food of the entire year, and it really is one big party. I was so upset that Scorpius and Albus planned a "Mini After-Halloween Feast" in the kitchens with the house elves the next night. They even convinced the house elves to make the foods that are usually reserved for only feasts.

The next year Albus was dared to eat a really old Puking Pastille. Of course, Al being as dumb as he is, he did. Anyways, he missed the Halloween Feast that night because he was throwing up until way early the next morning, so Scorpius and I planned the same exact thing. By that time we knew it was going to become a tradition. So, that's where we were heading right now. Scorpius and Albus were still mad at me for going out with Ian, but the three of us set aside our differences for the night. I am pretty sure that this is the only night out of the entire year that they would willingly do that.

"Don't quit your day job, Al," I said, when I finally stopped laughing hard enough to speak.

"What day job?" he replied with a puzzled look on his face.

Scorpius and I just looked at each other again and burst into laughter one more time. Albus look even more confused than before.

"How was that funny? It didn't even make any sense," Al then said.

"It ok, Al. Rose and I are just weird," Scorpius said in between gasps.

"You got that right. I swear you guys speak your own language half time. Nobody ever understands what you guys are saying," Al then grumbled.

Scorpius just cocked his eyebrow, and I started to laugh again.

At this point we made it to the kitchens. When we walked in the elves were busy messing around a small circular table with three place settings. I gasped when I saw it, and Scorpius and Albus stopped walking. There were candles floating above the table, just like in the Great Hall. There was a cobweb print on the tablecloth and what looked like real bats were flying around the candles.

"Wow," I said to the house elves. "You guys really have outdone yourselves this year. It never looks this amazing."

Tibby came running up to the three of us and replied, "Thank you, Ms. Weasley. Tibby and the rest of the house elves have been working really hard."

"You really didn't have to do any of this," I replied, feeling bad. It looked like they put a lot of work into this. That meant that everything they should have been doing today will have to be done tomorrow along with the rest of the work they will have to do. "Seriously, we would have been fine with sitting on the stools and eating off the counter like we usually do."

"It's no problem," Tibby then said. "Tibby wanted to make it special this year. Next year there would be no more celebrations."

I shot a look towards Albus and Scorpius.

I guess I haven't really thought about it, but the three of us weren't going to be at Hogwarts next year. This was our last year. After this we are going to have to worry about getting jobs and finding homes and growing up.

"Thanks, Tibby," Albus then said. "You don't know how much this means to us. It was really sweet of you guys."

Tibby beamed as the three of us took our seats.

"Wow," Scorpius then said. "It's really weird thinking about how we aren't going to be coming back next year."

"I know. I'm going to have to play my best this year if I want to be picked up by a team," Al said.

It has always been Albus's dream to play for a professional Quidditch team. Though Uncle Harry always wanted his son to become an Auror, he has been really supportive. Aunt Ginny is the one who is really rooting for Albus. Every chance even the topic of Quidditch comes up, she talks about how splendid Albus is and gives him pointers whenever she gets the chance. She has even talked about him to some of the old Quidditch players that she knew from her Holyhead Harpies days to get word about her son around in the Quidditch world.

As if Albus needed any of that. He was a spectacular player without any of these extra helps. I would have been surprised if he hadn't been picked up by some team even without his parents being famous.

"Don't even talk about that. You totally know that every single team is going to want you after seeing you fly for like five minutes," Scorpius said. "I'm the one who is going to have to worry."

Scorpius' dream, unlike Al's, was to become an Auror. He originally wanted to play professional Quidditch with Al, but one Christmas vacation around fifth year Uncle Harry and my father came home from a very long mission. Both of them were exhausted so they went straight to bed. The next day, when Scorpius found their names in the paper being praised, he knew that's what he wanted to do. Though he claims he wants to be famous and kick butt at the same time, I know he really wants people to see that not all Malfoys are bad. That they can be on the good side too.

"The Auror program has gotten ridiculous since Harry has become the head. Especially since Ron and Hermione are also there. Between the three of them, they can think of about a billion things that can happen and have probably experienced over half of them," Scorpius then whined.

"You guys are such babies. You both know that you are going to be spectacular at whatever you both do. I, on the other hand, believe I am going to be the most brilliant Healer there ever was when I do become one," I replied.

Being a Healer has always been my dream. I never knew when or why I decided that was the job for me. It just kind of happened, and ever since I have first thought about it I never once doubted it.

"Wow," Al said. "That doesn't sound like your conceited or bragging or anything. In fact, I don't think there is a more modest person on this Earth."

Scorpius laughed as I said, "No, seriously guys. I am trying to be optimistic about the future."

"Since when have you been the optimist?" Scorpius then asked.

"Since right now," I replied. "We aren't coming back next year. That means we have to be actual grown-ups for the first time in our lives. If I'm not going in optimistically, I don't think I will be able to make it."

"As Uncle George would say it, 'ear, 'ear!" Albus said, raising his glass. Scorpius and I laughed.

"So, since this is a special occasion, I bought us something special yesterday at Hogsmeade," Scorpius then said pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"That's not what I think it is, right? Because we could get in so much trouble for having that on school grounds," I replied, frowning slightly.

"Oh, come on Rose! It's just a couple of drinks. It's not like we are underage or anything," Al then pleaded.

"And it's not like at every house party there is they don't have some sort of alcohol," Scorpius then said.

For a second a thought of a very drunken Zachary King with a very sober Adelaide Whitney flashed through my mind. I quickly pushed it away before I got too angry and looked back at the bottle that Scorpius had set on the table.

"Yeah, Rose. You need to loosen up and have some fun!" Al continued.

"Yeah, just a couple of sips?" then said Scorpius.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

What _was_ the worst that could happen? I get a little drunk tonight, sleep it off, and go to classes tomorrow as if nothing had happened, and it could be interesting. It was something new I had never tried, and I didn't want to seem boring or mom-like. That would just be embarrassing.

Wow.

I was actually trying to justify breaking the rules.

I poured Scorpius, Albus, and me three cupfuls, raised mine, and said before downing the cups contents, "Bottom's up."

The liquid burned down my throat as I swallowed, and I instantly felt a little better. Scorpius and Al were just staring at me with a look of shock. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve before saying, "Your guys' turn."

Soon enough, the three of us drank a good amount of firewhiskey each. I was laughing at something that probably wouldn't seem funny a couple of hours from now, but of course seemed like that absolutely funniest thing ever at the time. The other two were looking at me as if I had jumped completely off the edge. Apparently they didn't become completely drunk after two sips like me.

"I think I am going upstairs," Al said, smirking at me. "It's kinda getting late. Make sure my cousins gets to bed alright. We wouldn't want her hurting herself."

Scorpius shot Al a look, and he returned it with an even bigger smirk.

With that, Al left the kitchens.

This is about when I realized I haven't thought even once that night how amazing Scorpius is. It really was true though. He really was amazing. Especially now. His hair looked so soft and his mouth looked so kissable.

That night the alcohol must have affected me more than I thought. It probably killed most of my brain cells, because it was at that exact moment I had this brilliant thought. The next thing that ran through my mind was: _What if I tried seducing Scorpius_? It could be very interesting and maybe he will realize that he is madly in love with me in the process.

Probably not, but it was still a nice thought.

I reached out to touch Scorpius' very soft hair.

"Um, Rose?" Scorpius said, as I was playing with his hair.

"Your hair is so perfect. How is it that perfect?" I heard myself say.

"Well, thank you I guess."

"No seriously Scorpius," I then said. "You are like the most perfect guy I have ever met. You are funny and nice and smart, not to mention probably the handsomest bloke I have practically ever met."

Did I really just say that?

I couldn't stop myself. I started to giggle.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. I guess hearing this stuff from a girl who you would never date in a million years does that to you. I didn't really care. I was having too much fun at the moment.

"Er, thanks."

I shifted in my seat so that I was closer to him. "You know, Scorpius, Emma is so pretty. I couldn't even imagine being that pretty."

"You are very beautiful."

I lit up when he said that. "Do you really think so?" I asked with a bit too much excitement.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" he replied.

I felt the smile grow on my face.

I stood up from my chair, and I plopped myself down on Scorpius' lap. He looked slightly confused, but he didn't try any attempt to move me. I continued playing with his soft, blonde hair.

"Scorpius, Emma is so lucky to have you," I then said.

He didn't reply. He just looked at me very seriously with those silver-grey eyes of his, so I wrapped both my arms around his neck and continued.

"I mean, any girl would be lucky to have you. You are literally the most amazing guy I have ever met."

"Rose I need to say something," he tried saying before I cut him off.

"No you don't."

I didn't want him ruining my mojo. I would never have enough guts to do this ever again, so I was going to finish this now or never.

"Rose, I-" he tried again. I put one of my fingers to his lips.

I then leaned in a little bit closer and whispered as seductively as I could manage, "Don't say anything."

Our faces were merely inches apart. Then I couldn't resist. I pulled away my finger from his mouth and quickly pressed my lips against his.

I was surprised he didn't pull away the second I did it. At first the kiss was very chaste and closemouthed. It was a kiss that didn't really mean anything. It was merely sweet.

Then we both got really into it. The kiss deepened as I felt his mouth open against mine. I responded by doing the same. His tongue languidly explored my mouth, making me want more. My hands were still at his neck pulling him closer as one his reached up to tangle in my hair and the other hand slid up my outer thigh and over the back of my robes to rest on the small of my back. I embarrassedly let out a low moan, but this seemed to please him because he responded by pulling me closer.

I pulled away first, gasping from lack of oxygen. It was the best snog I had ever had in my life, and I was upset that it ended.

I could tell that Scorpius was now avoiding my gaze, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It was way too worth it.

"Rose," he finally said, "I think it is time I get you to bed."

I nodded thinking how I all of a sudden was very tired. I wondered faintly what time it was, but didn't care enough to ask.

He carefully pulled me up off of him and let me lean on his shoulder as he guided my up to the Ravenclaw tower.

Unfortunately, we ran into Ian in the hallways. I felt a pang of guilt course through me as I saw him coming down the hallway. We have only been dating for a little more than a day, and I already cheated on him. And to make matters worse, I was dating him and I didn't even like him all that much. Well, not in the way he wanted me to. I was basically just using him to get over Scorpius. Or make him feel ridiculously jealous. I still didn't even really know.

What kind of sick person was I?

"Rose!" he said, concern dripping from his voice. "Is everything alright?"

I tried to tell him I was fine, but my tongue felt very heavy. Instead I heard Scorpius' voice say, "Yeah, she's fine. We just had a long night."

Ian frowned at him and said, "Oh, well then, I can take her to her dormitory from here."

"It's ok. I got her. What are you doing out so late anyways?" Scorpius said defensively. I could be just my imagination, but I thought I had heard a touch of jealousy also.

"That's really none of your business, Malfoy, and she's my girlfriend. I'll take her," Ian then said. It was the first time he has called me his girlfriend officially, and my first reaction was that I didn't like it. My guilt grew.

Scorpius squeezed me a bit tighter before releasing me. Ian than took me in his arms and I was all of a sudden overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne. There was a touch of something else that was sweeter, but I couldn't quite place it. All I know was that it was giving me a really big headache.

"Goodnight, Rose," I heard Scorpius say. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded as Ian started to lead me down the hall. I close my eyes for a second and next thing I knew we were at the door to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Ian quickly answered the bird's question.

He pulled me inside the common room and whispered, "Goodnight, Rose." He planted a kiss on my forehead before sending me off to my dormitory. He couldn't come up with me, because boys were still not allowed in the girls' dormitory.

Somehow I made it into bed all in one piece. Dreams of Scorpius and Ian swam through my head, but I instantly forgot them the next morning.


	11. NotAChapter 3: Albus's Brilliant Plan

**I know. This isn't probably what you want, but it was all I could get. I'm kinda in the middle of some writer's block, but I think I am coming out of it. Hopefully my next chapter will be posted by the end of this week.**

**Anyways, this is occurring right after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-A-Chapter 3: Albus's Brilliant Plan<strong>

***Scorpius walks into the Slytherin seventh-year boy's dormitory slightly frazzled.***

"So, how did it go?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You are probably just being modest. It went great. Leaving you two together drunk was probably one of my more brilliant plans."

***Scorpius rolls his eyes.***

"Did you convince her to break up with that prat?"

"No."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"No."

"Did anything happen at all?"

"I'm still not quite sure."

"How are you not sure if something good happened? Either it did or it didn't."

"We kissed."

***Short Pause***

"Was it like a 'kiss between friends under the mistletoe' type deal, or a 'late night snog in the broom cupboard' kind of kiss?"

"It was the best kiss of my life."


	12. The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

I woke up the next morning with a humungous headache and a sour taste in my mouth.

I automatically knew I was in my usual bed in my dormitory, but I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. I remember being in the kitchens last night with Scorpius and Al. I remember Scorpius pulling out the bottle of firewhiskey. I remember drinking way more than I should have and laughing a whole lot. But for some odd reason, I couldn't remember anything else. For some reason I just knew that I was missing something from last night, though. Something very important.

I laid in bed for a second, trying to let the details come back to me. Slowly but surely, more of the night came did. I let out a huge groan. . I remembered trying to seduce Scorpius, which was a probably a huge fail in and of itself. I remembered kissing Scorpius, but it was more like a snog, and a very good one at that. Actually the best snog I have ever had in my life, but I couldn't seem to remember how the kiss ended. I also remembered seeing Ian right after and the feeling of guilt. I couldn't even begin to imagine what facing either of them would be like. Pure torture, probably.

I turned over to look at a clock, when I realized not only was there nobody else in the room, but I was late for breakfast too. I tried to pry myself from my covers, but they felt so good and comfortable that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I opted instead to just completely skip breakfast and get up when I had to go to my first class of the day. That way I could get a bit more sleep and I wouldn't have to see either Scorpius or Ian for a little while longer. That was always a plus.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the things I did not want to do. First, I didn't want to open my eyes or get out of my bed ever again. Secondly, I didn't want to talk to Scorpius about my behavior last night. I guess I could blame it on being drunk, but I didn't see how that would justify my actions.

Lastly I couldn't decide whether or not I should tell Ian. I mean we were together for less than a day, does that count as cheating? Plus I was super drunk. I wasn't thinking straight when I did it.

Those words seemed to echo in my head a bit, as if I heard them before. I automatically knew exactly who I was thinking about. Zachary King. Those were his exact words to me the very next day. That's who I have turned into. I have turned into lying, cheating, completely awful Zachary King.

That's when I decided that I wasn't going to tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and especially since I don't want to be known as a cheater. I would never do that if I wasn't drunk. Or at least I would like to think I wouldn't.

When I couldn't put off going to class any longer, I got dressed and walked downstairs.

I didn't want to see any people today necessarily, but in a school like Hogwarts that is next to impossible. I settled on just trying to avoid my friends.

I somehow managed to avoid Scorpius and Albus all that day, and I continued to avoid them for the next couple of weeks. It was really hard. I couldn't not talk to them completely, but I made sure that whenever I was with them that there were a couple of other people too. So basically I only talked to them during classes or in the hallways now. That way they couldn't get me to talk about that lovely night.

Scorpius attempted to talk to me about it multiple times, even in front of other people, but I always made some lame excuse to ditch him. It almost seemed like I couldn't talk to him without making some reference to that night. And though he never mentioned the actual kiss and he was always serious when he spoke of that night, I was still worried that he would mess the very little friendship we had left. It really seemed like we weren't close friends at all anymore. I missed the way things were before.

October turned into November. November turned into December, and I thought I was actually getting good at avoiding my two best friends. About six weeks after Scorpius and I kissed, I thought I was home free for the semester. Christmas holidays would be starting the next day, and there were so many Weasley's during Christmas time, avoiding Albus and Scorpius wouldn't be a problem. Of course I was wrong. Albus snuck up behind me as I was hiding to my dorm room.

"Where have you been lately?" he bombarded me.

"Please don't shout, Al," I merely replied, hoping to dodge his question.

"Fine. Where have you been lately?" he said in a much more reasonable tone of voice. "Happy now?"

"No."

"Seriously, Rose. Scorpius and I have been looking for you everywhere all day. You have been avoiding us for weeks now, and don't try to deny it because it's true. Something happened between you and Scorpius that night after I left and I want to know what it is?" he then said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Al," I snapped slightly. I almost felt guilty, but Albus then continued to speak, so I quickly lost all my sympathy for him. I forgot how annoying and stubborn this boy can really be.

I started walking down the hallway, trying to outrun Albus, but he was hot on my heels. He just wasn't going to let this go.

"Scorpius won't tell me anything either, so I can easily deduct that something happened between the two of you after I left that night. Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

I was surprised Scorpius didn't tell Albus. They usually tell each other everything from the answers on homework to which girl they were with the night before. A sense of irony also rang in my mind. Here Albus was questioning if Scorpius and I had gotten into a fight and the exact opposite happened.

"No."

"Well, then did he do something to offend you?"

"No."

"Did you do something to offend him?"

"No."

"God! Why won't anybody tell me what's going on around here!" Albus then exclaimed.

I spun on my heel to face him and shouted, "Because you are an annoying little git that needs to stay out of people's business!"

A lot of people turned towards us to see what all the commotion was about. I didn't like the attention and Al didn't seem to either. He lowered his voice and guided me to a more secluded corner before saying, "You can insult me all you want about this, but I am not going to let it go. Whatever happened between you and Scorpius is really stressing him out. I've never seen him like this. You know he broke up with Emma, which, I know, is completely expected from him."

I did know that he broke up with Emma. It happened about a week after the incident. I didn't really think it had much to do with me. I was pretty sure he was over her even before I kissed him.

Albus then continued, "But he has had a zillion girls offer to hook up with him since then, and he hasn't taken up a single one of their offers. You, if not anybody else, know that Scorpius in all of his time of living would never in a million years turn down a chance to snog with someone."

I was surprised to hear about this. I didn't understand why Scorpius would be so affected by my inappropriate and slightly rude behavior. I thought he would just move on and try to pretend it didn't happen or if he did even mention it, it would be to bug me about for the rest of my life. That seemed like a Scorpius-thing to do. I could almost hear his voice now.

"See I do attract every girl within a five mile radius," he would say. "She even you couldn't resist my great looks and spectacular charm. It's a gift really." And then his classic smirk would appear on his face.

Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I was about me kissing him while having a girlfriend. I mean, though Scorpius doesn't keep his girlfriends for long, he is a really good boyfriend while he's with them. Though he may not be the cheesy goy who buys his girlfriend just because, but he really is sweet. He knows how to make a girl really feel special, and he would never imagine cheating. Ever. Maybe that makes him feel like he shouldn't be dating anyone anytime soon.

I was slightly mad at this thought. It was just a kiss. It wasn't like we were declaring our love for each other or shagging in the broom closet. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, should it?

Who was I kidding? It is a big deal.

I sighed and said, "Al, I something really bad occurred between Scorpius and me that night."

"What happen?" he replied seemingly unsurprised by this information.

Should I tell him? Can I trust him to tell no one? It's not like it would matter if he told Scorpius considering he already knew, and I couldn't imagine anybody else Albus would see fit to tell.

"Scorpius and I kissed," I said before my courage left me. It was the first time I actually said it out loud, and I had to resist a smile that had tried to make its way on to my face.

Then it really hit me. I kissed Scorpius, and everything that I hoped wouldn't happen was happening. I was not only crushing my relationship with Scorpius, but also his with every other girl in this school. I was losing a battle that I never even knew begun. I wanted to scream, or at least just go back to bed, fall asleep, and never wake up for the rest of my life. Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen.

Albus just stared at me for a long time.

"Al, please say something. You are making me nervous," I then stated when I was sure that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Shit."

"It was a really big mistake."

"You kissed him. Does that mean you fancy him?"

I didn't remember stating who started the kiss. Something was definitely up. "How did you know I kissed him?"

This is when Albus started to lose his cool. He got that guilty look on his face. The one he gets only when he is caught in a big lie. "Scorpius may have kind of, sort of… already told me."

I was mad now. Here he was trying to pry information out of me that he already knew. "I thought you said he didn't tell you anything."

"I lied," he replied, bashfully.

"Then why did you find it necessary to go interrogating me?" I then asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought he was lying."

Now I was completely confused. It didn't make any sense. "Why would Scorpius lie about us kissing?" I asked him.

"Never mind that right now," he then said, completely dismissing the question. I could tell that there was something else there, but I decided to not pursue it. "You still haven't answered my question," he then said.

"And I am not going to Albus," I replied tartly.

With that I turned and continued walking away.

"Rose!" I heard again behind me.

I turned around, ready to hex Albus into the next century, when I saw it wasn't Albus calling my name at all. It was Lily running down the hallway trying to catch up with me.

"Hey Lily," I said, trying to gather my composure.

"What's up with you? You look like the apocalypse is coming early," she said when she finally caught up with me.

So much for trying to gather my composure.

"Yeah, I've just had a couple of stressful weeks," I replied. Stressful doesn't even begin to describe it.

"I can tell. It's Scorpius isn't it?"

"Why does everybody assume it's Scorpius!" I then exclaimed. "It could be school, or lack of sleep, or I could even be stressed out about Ian!"

"It could," she replied, unfazed by my outburst, "but we both know for a fact that it is none of those things, so why would we kid ourselves."

"Don't you have a boyfriend you need to go talk to or snog or something?" I then tried. I have spoken enough about Scorpius and me's relationship for a lifetime already with Albus.

"Don't you too?" She replied quickly with a smirk that reminded me way too much of Scorpius. I almost missed that smirk. When I didn't answer she continued. "What happened between you two since Halloween weekend? I was so sure you guys would hook up or something at the little party you, him, and my brother have every year, not start to ignore him."

I could feel the blush invade my cheeks almost instantly.

"Oh my God!" She shouted. "I was just joking! I never thought that you would snog Scorpius just like that! Especially since both of you were in relationships. And in front of my brother! You naughty child."

"No, your brother left, and I was drunk."

"Wow, a drunken snog. That makes it better."

I just sighed.

"So why won't you talk to him about that wonderful kiss of yours? He so obviously wants to," she then said.

"I'm nervous as to what he would say," I replied. It was easier to talk to Lily than Albus. Maybe it was because she was my only real girl friend. She could relate to my girlish problems better.

"What do you think he is going to say? That you two can't be friends anymore because you fancy him?"

"Yes. I just don't want to ruin our friendship anymore. I really do care about him, and I want him to be in my life."

"Rose, Scorpius is your best friend. Though he can be an arse a lot of the time, he is still a pretty good guy. I'm pretty sure that he won't say anything like that. He probably just wants to figure things out," she replied.

"I really don't think you are right."

"I am. As you said, you were drunk last night. He probably wants to know whether or not that meant that you really have feelings for him, or it was just the alcohol the persuaded you to make a move."

"And he would want to know that to see if his best friend is just creepily in love with him or if I am just one of the girls that don't mix well with alcohol. I seem to be the lucky mixture of both options," I replied, sarcasm thickly laid in my voice.

"No, he wants to know if you feel the same way about him as he feels about you," she then said.

I lowered my voice, all of a sudden feeling really tired. "Why do you keep insisting that he is in love with me when it's obviously not true?"

"Rose, you can be naïve all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to talk to him. If you really want me to be frank, I think the only person who is damaging your friendship is you. You are hurting him by avoiding him."

With that she turned and walked away, her words echoing in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I really dislike this chapter. It took me forever to write, and I had to revise it way too many time. Plus, I added in a lot of things when the chapter wasn't going the way I originally planned. Basically I felt it was way too choppy and piecemeal-ed. But it does have the necessary set up I needed for the upcoming chapter, so I guess that means it's not all that bad. Hopefully that chapter will be up by this weekend (if not sooner).<br>**


	13. Weasley Family Christmas

**Chapter 9: Weasley Family Christmas**

"Christmas at the Burrow is like stealing a flying car," my father would say. "It's thrilling during the event, but the consequences usually suck." My father would then proceed to tell the story about how he, Uncle George, and Uncle Fred saved Uncle Harry from his awful Muggle family. From the stories I hear about them, I am so happy that I am not Albus, Lily, or James, and that I never have to go visit them. Even Scorpius says that he is extremely happy that he gets to stay behind when they go for a visit. Uncle Harry doesn't trust him enough to not use magic ridiculously around his very conservative, high against magic relatives.

My father inherited the Burrow after Grandma and Granddad Weasley died. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur moved to France after they got married, because she wanted to be closer to her family, Uncle Charlie went back to work with the dragons in Romania after the second Wizarding War ended, Uncle Percy had already bought a house closer to the Ministry of Magic, and Uncle Harry wanted to live in Godric's Hallow. So my father got the Burrow by default, but it was nice. It was the only place I loved more than Hogwarts, and I could never imagine living anywhere else.

Anyways, back to Christmas breaks at the Burrow. It's the only time the entire Weasley family ever have an official get together. You would think that with a family as big as ours, we would see each other all the time, but this is actually quite untrue. My father and Aunt Ginny, being the youngest Weasleys of their generation, also in turn have the youngest children.

Most of my cousins have graduated from Hogwarts and have gone on to bigger and better things. It's only me and Hugo, Lily and Albus, and Roxanne left at Hogwarts. Victoire was the first of us Weasleys to graduate. She's been out of school for five and a half years now and has been married to teddy for. Her sister, who is only a year younger than her, is now engaged.

Louis and Molly, the next oldest of the Weasley clan, have both been out of school for two and a half years now. Louis is working for Gringotts these days. He is located in Egypt hunting treasure, like his father did before he applied for a desk job. Molly is anxiously awaiting an engagement ring from her steady boyfriend, Kyle Spinnet, son of Alicia Spinnet. They have been dating since their sixth year at Hogwarts. They are so gooey in love, that you almost feel like you are imposing whenever you are even in just the same room with them.

Lucy unfortunately died a little over a year ago. Lucy was far smarter than anybody else in her year at Hogwarts. She was made a prefect and then later Head Girl. Some called her the brightest girl of her age, so it was no surprise that the Department of Mysteries almost immediately gave her a job offer. She, of course, accepted. Working there was practically her dream job. One day, they Head from the Department of Mysteries called Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. There had been an accident, and they had found Lucy dead. They wouldn't tell them what had happen, or even give them her body. She had only been eighteen.

This is Fred and James' first year out of Hogwarts and they are both working under Fred's father, Uncle George, at Wizarding Wizard Wheezes. They are inseparable. You would never see one without the other. Both of them were big pranksters during their Hogwarts years. Some older faculty staff, who remembered all those years way back when, called them the new Fred and George, or you even sometimes heard the new James Potter and Sirius Black. Maybe it is something with those names that makes the child as outrageous as they can get.

Then, of course, comes Albus and I, in our seventh year, Roxanne is in her sixth, and Hugo and Lily in their fifth. All of the graduates have jobs and lives and other people that seem to keep them busy. So Christmas is the time where we all come together to catch up with each other. Everyone is allowed to stay as long as they want. People come and go throughout the entire break. Even people, who are not technically part of our family, like Luna and Professor Longbottom stop by every once in a while. But, as I have already stated, it can get a bit crazy.

Today was my first day back from Hogwarts. The first day back is the only quiet day. Usually people don't show up until later that night, so the four of us get some peace. I was sitting with my father, playing Wizard's chess. He taught me how to play when I was really little. Thinking back to those days, I now realized I was really bad. He used to let me win, so my feeling wouldn't get hurt. Now I am actually really good. I can beat anybody my age and my mother with my eyes closed, but still to this day I have yet to beat my father in a real match.

As if on cue, my father exclaimed "Checkmate."

I groaned, while he laughed. "Maybe next time, Rosie," he said.

"Yeah, right. Like I will ever beat you," I grumbled.

That's about when my mother walked into the room saying, "Ron, Harry just called in the mirror. He said he, Ginny, and the kids are going to be leaving soon. They are coming by floo, so please could you try to straighten up this room. I have no idea how your mother always kept this place so tidy, with all of you running around. I can barely do it with just two children here."

"It really isn't that bad," he said, giving the room a once over. "Is Harry still on the mirror?" my father proceeded to ask.

"No," my mother replied. "He had to go. It seemed like James was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing."

"Why does he only talk to you? I thought I was supposed to be his best mate," my father whined.

My mother just began to laugh and said, "Because you are just such an insufferable git to talk with."

"So, that means Scorpius will be here soon?" I then cut in. A lump had just formed in my stomach. I tried to hide my nervousness. As easy as it would be to avoid him when all my family got here, avoiding him when just two families were here was going to be a bit more difficult.

She shot a look at my father before saying, "Yes. I am going to go wake up Hugo. God knows that boy could sleep through three days and still be exhausted when he finally wakes up."

She walked out of the room, and I looked down at my hands. "Is there something wrong Rose? You seem a bit distressed all of a sudden."

So much for hiding my anxiety.

"It's nothing really. I'm just being stupid," I replied. The knot in my stomach tightened itself a bit more.

My father didn't believe me for even a second. He knew me way too well. "Did something happen between you and Scorpius? Are you guys fighting, again?" he asked. It could hear a slight undertone of amusement in his voice, and the side of his mouth twitched, as if he was trying to restrain a smile.

"No," I merely replied.

He immediately frowned. "So what happened between you two?"

I thought about lying and trying to put it off as nothing again. My father really didn't like the Malfoys all that much, and though he supported my friendship with Scorpius as much as he possibly could, I knew he would rather that I stay away from him. But then I thought that if there was anyone in this world I could talk about this to without the feeling of being judged, it would be my father. I knew deep down that he would understand the way I feel about him. That it isn't something I could have controlled or stopped, even if I tried. And trust me; I have tried more than anybody else on this Earth could possibly even imagine.

"Rose?" he then prompted me.

I took a deep breath, not looking up from my hands, and said releasing the breath I just took in, "IkissedScorpiusMalfoy!"

"What?"

I took another deep breath, looked up at my father, and repeated, making every word understandable, "I. Kissed. Scorpius. Malfoy."

For about half a second he looked completely dumbstruck, but he quickly composed his expression. "Why did you do that? I thought you and Scorpius were just friends," he then said.

"Yeah. I thought so too," I grumbled.

"So what changed?"

I sighed. "I don't know. My feelings for him?

"How long ago was this?"

"Just after Halloween."

"Wait, backtrack," he then said, a slightly disappointed and confused expression forming on his face. "I thought you were dating the Gryffindor, Ian Thomas, for a couple of months now."

My father was more than ecstatic when he heard I was dating a Gryffindor, and Ian Thomas, nonetheless. I guess you could say that he thinks if anyone is close to perfect for me to be dating, it would be Ian. Though, on the other hand, he would never forbid me from dating someone who would make me happy.

"I am."

"And so where does Scorpius fit into this picture?"

"I guess you could say my feelings about him changed."

"Was this because you kissed him, or did you kiss him because your feelings changed."

"I kissed him because my feelings changed," I said. I was really hoping that my father wouldn't ask for any details about the kiss. Not only was it private, but I the memory was still sort of fuzzy, and as cool as my father is, I didn't think he would be too happy to hear that I was so drunk that I wasn't in control of my actions.

"Well at least that's okay," he said instead, "because if you had kissed him out of the blue, I would be slightly more worried, especially since you kissed him while you were dating another guy."

I mentally winced. At least he didn't use the word "cheated."

"This was a long time ago, and nothing has changed, I assume. I mean, you are still dating Ian, and Scorpius seems to be out of the picture. So why are worried about seeing him?" my father then asked.

"Because I have been avoiding him since, because I still have feelings for him," I replied.

He sighed.

"I know, but now things have gotten awkward with him, which I was totally trying to avoid in the first place," I then started to ramble like I did when I got nervous. "It's the reason why I didn't just go ahead and tell him about my feelings, before dating Ian. And I can't talk to him unless there are like five pairs of eyes. And-"

"Wait," my father then interrupted. "You have liked him since before you started dating Ian!"

"Yes," I said, slightly confused toward my father's unexpected outburst. I thought that if he was going to be surprised about something, it would be the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend or that I liked Scorpius. But he took the first in without comment, and the second he seemed completely unsurprised by. It was almost as if he was expecting something like it to happen.

"And you haven't told him?"

"Correct."

"And you haven't talked to him about any of it?"

"No."

"Wow! Never in my life did I think my daughter would be just as stupid as I was," he then exclaimed more to himself than to me.

I gave him a puzzled look before he said, "Do you know how long it took me to tell your mother that I loved her?"

"No," I replied more confused than ever.

"Too long," my mother said, walking into the room. I was slightly annoyed that she was listening in to our conversation, but not annoyed to enough to interrupt what I was sure my father was going to tell me.

He smiled at my mother as she sat down next to him on the floor.

"Exactly. But my point is that my only regret in life was not telling you sooner," he replied, getting that lovey-dovey look on his face, staring directly at my mother. Her expression mirrored his automatically. He never took his gaze off of her as he continued. "Basically what I am trying to say, Rose, is that if you are sure about him, like I was sure about your mother, than there is really nothing to worry about."

I got up to leave the room, as my parents leaned in. Not only was it extremely disgusting and not something I wanted to see, but my parents usually weren't this romantic. Actually, most of the time they are arguing or talking about some adventure they went on during work that day. I felt like I was intruding on some special moment, so I thought the polite thing to do was leave.

I left the room, thinking about what my father said. Was it really the right thing? If I was really sure about Scorpius, should I tell him? Was I sure about Scorpius? Maybe that was my problem. I didn't really think I was sure. He sure wasn't sure about any of his five-minute relationships. Maybe that scared me a bit.

Next thing I knew, a loud eruption of voices brought me out of my reverie.

"Oi! Get a room!"

"Harry!" I could hear both my parents exclaim in the other room.

"Hermione. Ron. I can see that you two are well," My uncle greeted my parents, with a slight undertone of sarcasm. I could almost imagine the smirk that would currently occupy his face. "Ginny and the children are on their way."

As if on cue, I heard Aunt Ginny's voice say, "Ron! Hermione! How have you two been!"

Next I heard James and then Lily. I was frozen in place waiting for the voice that I dreaded to hear. It was Hugo, walking down the stairs and rubbing his eyes, who brought me out of my momentary paralysis.

"I guess it is safe to assume that the Weasley Family Christmas has officially begun," he said to me, heading toward the other room.

I nodded at him as he entered the other room. I debated whether or not I should follow him. On one hand, Scorpius would definitely be coming no matter what, and I really didn't want to see him at the moment. On the other, I didn't want to be rude and not say hello to the rest of my family.

I decided that it was probably better to face Scorpius with all of the adults in the room. That way I could pretend to be in an in depth conversation with one of them, and Scorpius couldn't talk to me.

I walked into the other room to find a lot of people talking and hugging. I guess I missed Albus's entrance, because he was already standing in the middle of the room talking with my mother.

I said hello to both my Aunt and Uncle. I moved on to James, by this time Scorpius was in the room. I felt his gaze on me, but I made a point of not looking at him at all. I made my way around the room, until the only person in the room I had not talked to was Scorpius. Seeing that I was not in the middle of a conversation anymore, he started to make his way across the room towards me. I panicked for about a second before Lily came out of nowhere and said, "Rose you wouldn't mind helping me unpack would you?" She held up a bag that was hanging around her wrist.

I let out a sigh of relief and replied, "Of course."

We left the room and started climbing the stairs when Lily whispered in my ear, "Don't ever say I never did anything for you."

"Seriously, thank you," I replied.

"No problem. I just thought that you would appreciate not having your big conversation in front of both of your parental figures."

"I'm not planning on having a big conversation with Scorpius any time soon," I replied, walking into my room, which I shared with her when Lily stayed here.

"We'll see about that," she said with a wink.

I was about to ask her what she had planned up her sleeve, but then I decided that I would rather not know.


	14. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Chapter 10: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

The rest of the Weasley clan showed up as the holidays progressed. This year everyone was here except for Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, though Molly showed up. Since there was absolutely no way we were going to fit us all inside the house. Scorpius, Al, Rose, Roxanne, and I all got moved outside in tents. The three of us girls were in one, while Al and Scorpius got the other.

I started coughing uncontrollably the second I walked into our tent. This was due to an overwhelming, sickly sweet smell. I quickly placed it as Roxanne's favorite perfume. I got a headache almost instantly, which gave me a sense of déjà vu, but I didn't know why. Also, everything in our room was either a shade of pink or white to the point where it was practically blinding. Apparently, in the process of trying to make our tent "less tent-like" Lily and Roxanne made the entire space unbelievably girly.

Secondly, I was nervous about what Lily was planning, and I could tell that she was definitely planning something. She would smile at me at certain times. It was the exact smile she got when she was planning something big. Now I wasn't just avoiding being alone with Albus and Scorpius but Lily also. The worst times was when the five of us would walk outside together to go to bed. Not only did Lily somehow manage to get me next to Scorpius, but she would dislodge any and all of my excuses of moving from my now what seemed to be assigned spot.

Then there was my father, who seemed to watching Scorpius and me like a hawk the entire time. Scorpius had always tried to be a lot nicer towards my father and Uncle Harry. Not only would it be good when I graduated Hogwarts this year and hopefully start Auror training, they were basically his family now. Scorpius always tried to be better than normal when he was around my family.

The difference was now my father was basically interrogating Scorpius to the point where he was being scary, and whenever the two of us were even in the same room, you could totally tell that he was keeping tabs on the both of us. It was almost as if he suspected that we were dating behind his back, which I could see due to the information I had given him about the bump in Scorpius and I's relationship. But then again, I had also told my father that we haven't really talked or hung out since that embarrassing incident.

There was good news also. Scorpius seemed to stop making references to that night and didn't pressure me into talking about it anymore. The thing was that I wasn't sure if he was done for sure, or if this was just the calm before the storm. Overall, between Lily, Scorpius, my father, and trying to keep busy, I was always either in a bad mood or asleep, which definitely did not make for a fun Rose. This was definitely not how I imagined my Christmas holidays would be like.

Things got slightly better when Ian visited the Burrow on Christmas Eve. We had been talking about him coming to meet my parents, and we both thought that this was going to be the best time. When he came not only did I feel less stressed about everything in my life, but he provided the perfect excuse for everything. Whenever I needed to avoid someone, I would just say that I needed to talk with Ian. Whenever my father was being creepy towards Scorpius, I would somehow direct the conversation towards Ian, which was probably my father's second favorite topic.

Plus, I forgot how much I really enjoyed spending time with Ian. I thought back to that day which felt like centuries ago, when I first talked to Ian in the library. I smiled at the memory. Overall, it was really nice that Ian was there, even if it was just for a day.

The family dispersed after dinner. James and Fred moved upstairs to work on another one their experiments, Roxanne said something about going to sleep early, and Albus and Lily disappeared to who knows where. Everybody else moved to the living room to socialize. It was slightly crowded and very noisy, but that is how it has always been. After talking to a few of my family members, Soon enough, Ian excused himself saying he left something in Lily, Roxanne, and I's tent that he needed.

At this point I was standing towards the back of the room, unnoticed by the rest of the crowd. I couldn't help but compare Scorpius to Ian. Scorpius was infuriating and a womanizer. Though he was extremely handsome, he was also cocky and arrogant. He was my best friend. Ian, on the other hand, was absolutely perfect. He really was cute, sweet, funny, and smart. He was an amazing Quidditch player, and he knew what he wanted to do in life. He was absolutely everything I had always looked for in a guy and more. The only thing was that he wasn't Scorpius.

I was using Ian. I was trying to push my feelings for Scorpius aside by forcing new ones for Ian to form. The only problem was that I hadn't formed any feelings for Ian, and I didn't think I ever would. I was too much in love with someone else. What I was doing was wrong, and I needed to fix it. I knew what I was going to have to do.

I ran outside, looking for Ian. I needed to tell him that this relationship wasn't going to work out, that we should end it before someone got hurt. I needed to break up with him. It was the right thing to do.

As I got close to the tent, I immediately knew something was wrong. I heard a giggle com from inside the tent. I slowed down. I hesitated at the entrance of the tent, but soon I pulled it back, already knowing what I was going to see.

There was Roxanne sitting in Ian's lap. He had one hand under her top, while both of hers were tangled in his hair. They were kissing enthusiastically.

I heard a gasp, and at the same time the other two broke their embrace and looked up, I realized it was from me.

The sweet smell seemed to click everything into place. For some reason, I remembered now why the smell had a déjà vu effect on me earlier in the week. It was because it gave me a headache when I smelt it on Ian so many weeks ago. This wasn't the first time Ian cheated on me.

I went numb. I heard myself mumble, "I think it is time for you to go, Ian."

Nobody moved. I think all three of us were waiting for me to snap. I knew I was waiting for the anger to overcome me, but all I felt was numbness. I turned to leave the room, not wanting to see the picture anymore.

Ian stood up from the chair, dumping Roxanne onto the ground, and followed me outside. "Rose, I can explain," he said frantically.

I stopped, turned to face him, and said, "Please do. Please explain to me why you felt the urge to cheat on me with my own cousin." I could feel the tears forming, but I tried my hardest to hold them back. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I didn't notice that Roxanne followed us out of the tent, but she was standing a couple of paces behind Ian. She looked completely terrified. Her face was whiter than a ghost's and getting lighter by the second, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Ian seemed caught off guard by my calm answer. He stumbled over a couple of lame excuse before saying, "No I guess I actually can't but Ro-"

"Leave, Ian," I said, cutting him off. My voice was barely over a whisper, but I heard a strength that I didn't even think I had in the words.

He opened his mouth, as if to protest some more, but all he said was "Goodnight, Rose."

He walked up to me, and leaned in as if he were going to kiss me on the cheek. I was going to pull away from him by myself, disgusted that he would even think about touching me after all he has done, when Scorpius yanked me behind him and punched Ian right in the face.

"Don't you dare!" I heard him yell. Scorpius then wrapped his arm around the waist and started to pull me inside. I guess throughout all the drama, I missed when Scorpius, Lily, and Albus came outside.

Next thing I know, both Ian and Albus are yelling curses. Automatically knowing that Scorpius was the target of Ian's Stunning Curse, I pulled him to the ground. A flash of red light soared inches above our heads.

Ian didn't have as much luck. Al's Body-Binding Curse and him one second, and he went rigid the next. I got up and then pulled Scorpius to his feet. At some point in time the commotion was heard inside and my father and Uncle Harry came out to investigate. They were shocked at what they saw.

"What's going on," Uncle Harry asked at the same time my father asked, "Is everything alright."

"We're all fine. Ian was just leaving," Lily said. I had forgotten that she was out here, but I silently thanked her. I think if I tried to say anything at this moment I would start to bawl.

Lily then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Al and Scorpius's tent. I was glad that she knew not to take me to our tent. I lied down on Scorpius's bed while Lily went and sat down on Al's. Neither of us said anything. I was waiting for some sort of pain, to feel hurt and broken, but it never came. All I felt was anger.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Lily then whispered.

I sighed and replied, "I am too."

That's when the tears started flowing. I was crying. I tried closing my eyes to shut them out, but the picture of Roxanne and Ian together seemed to be branded into my eyelids, so I quickly opened them again.

Lily moved towards me, saying, "Rose I-"

"I got this Lily. Give us a second," a voice interrupted her. Lily left, and Scorpius easily pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder, wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried, while he petted my hair. The tears were pouring by this time, and I couldn't seem to stop them.

"You should cry over him, Rose. He's not worth it. He not worth your time of effort," he said, soothingly.

"I know. And it wasn't even like I was in love with him or anything. I was actually going to find him to break up with him. It's just, I had two real boyfriends and both of them cheated on me. Why am I not good enough?"

"Both of those guys are prats. They didn't realize how amazing you are and how lucky they were to be dating you. Any guy would be lucky to be dating you."

"Yeah, right. Like anybody would lucky to be dating me. I am clumsy and awkward and unattractive," I grumbled back. I felt a pang of jealousy for all the pretty girl that Scorpius always dates.

"No seriously, Rose. I don't think you see yourself correctly. You are smart and funny, not to mention beautiful."

The tears in my eyes stopped.

"You are just saying that," I said, trying to keep my hopes from getting up. I knew it wouldn't end well if they did.

I knew he was saying it in a friendly way, but I couldn't help but feel happy. It was what I always wanted him to say to me.

"No, I swear I'm not. You are all of those things and more Rose. And don't you dare ever think anything else."

I felt my heart melt a bit.

"Really?"

"Really."

"If you are lying to me Scorpius, so help me, I will _Avada Kedavra_ you into the next century."

"Thank you," I then said.

"For what? Telling you the obvious truth, that you were too naïve to see yourself?" he replied.

"No," I said. "For punching that disgusting little git in the face for me. I would have just let him go."

"No problem. I have been waiting for a reason to punch that guy in the face for a while now."

We laughed, and I felt instantly better. I missed Scorpius being in my life. I momentarily wondered what I was thinking, trying to avoid him so much these past few months.

Oh, yeah.

I remembered now.

It was because of my stupid Halloween move.

"There's that lovely smile of yours," he then said. "So, anyways, why were you going to break up with Ian if you don't mind me asking?"

I felt the smile leave my face and the blush creep up on me. "Because I am in love with somebody else, and I was using him. It wasn't fair to him."

I saw Scorpius's face drop just the slightest. "So you already have another guy you want?" he asked, his voice a bit too innocent.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't date me in a million years."

"Does he even know you like him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"I just he knows he doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I screwed things up a while ago."

My thoughts reverted back to Halloween I guess I should talk to him about that night during Halloween. It was unfair to him if I tried to avoid it for the rest of my life. And what better time than now, considering we were already being so touchy-feely.

"Scorpius, I am so sorry that I was being such an awful person these past few weeks. I just didn't know how to face you after what I did."

I was all of a sudden aware of our close proximity. I still was in his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck. My lips were only a couple of inches from his. He didn't say anything, so I started to get nervous.

I then heard myself say, "I shouldn't have kissed you even if I was drunk, or avoided you because of it for these past few months. I felt bad, though. And I couldn't face you. I didn't want you to break my heart, since I am so obviously in love with you, and you are definitely not in love with me." His arms tightened around me, but I didn't notice. I was too horrified at what I was saying, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "It was stupid of me, even if it was the best kiss of my life. But you were dating Emma, and I was technically with Ian. I am so sorry. I was drunk and stupid and-"

He stopped me from continuing to ruin our friendship further by pressing his lips to mine. He quickly pulled back though and said, "You are so stupid."

Then kissed lips crushed back against mine. This kissed was soft and sweet and perfect. He squeezed me tighter to him and moved one of his hands down to the small of my back. My hands tangled into his hair, and I was automatically relieved that he was holding me, because I knew if I was standing up I would have totally collapsed by now. I parted my lips slightly, and his tongue boldly swept the inside on my mouth as if he owned it. It was just as good as our first kiss, if not better.

It was too soon when he finally pulled away. I wanted to kiss him longer, forever if I was allowed to.

I opened my eyes to find him smirking at me. I never expected anything less from him.

"Rose, I have fallen for you a long time ago," he then said. "That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you about that kiss so much. You are perfect, Rose."

These were the words I wanted him to say to me all year and now he did. Plus, neither of us was dating anyone anymore. We would start to date each other now, and everything will be perfect. It was like my dream come true. But I wasn't completely satisfied with his proclamation. Something was wrong, and I instantly knew what it was. He fed me the same line as he did when he fake flirted with me in the kitchens towards the beginning of the semester. It was a line he said for me to fall for him, and I was worried that was all it was. A line. No truth.

I averted my eyes away from his and felt an apprehensive look replace my previously ecstatic one.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"Am I just another one of your slags, Scorpius?" I asked, quietly.

"What?"

"Am I just your new flavor of the week? Just someone to entertain you until the next cute girl comes along?" I wanted it to come out as a question, but it sounded more like an accusation.

He rolled his eyes, smirked some more, and replied, "Rose, do you honestly think I am that much of an arse that I would do that to you?"

I didn't reply.

Scorpius became uncharacteristically seriously. I knew whatever he was going to say was going to be very important. "Rose, I need you in my life one way or another. Even if that means we should just stay friends. I don't want to screw things up and then have you leave my life. Does that make any sense?"

"No. Not really."

"Basically what I am trying to say that I need your unruly hair and not very nice sarcasm in my life. I don't think you realize how screwed up everything was when you weren't really talking to me these past few months. It actually sucked a lot. So no, I wouldn't date then dump you five minutes later. First of all, that would hurt you, and secondly, it would mess me up."

And for some reason, deep down, I knew he was telling the truth. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.


	15. NotAChapter 4: Arguments

**Yeah, I'm still alive. Though I totally know it doesn't seem like it. Anyways, here is one of my mini chapters to appease you guys for the moment. I will try to post another real chapter tonight. Just so you know, I think I will be writing only 2-3 more chapters, depending on certain things. Then this story will be finished:( **

Not-A-Chapter 4: Arguments

"How could you do that to her?"

"I know. I shouldn't have."

"That was low. Lower than low."

"I know. It was bad."

"How could you even imagine doing that? Especially after what happened last time!"

"I get it, Lily. I am an awful person. It was bad. I shouldn't have done it. Are you pleased now?"

"NO! I don't think you get how much you hurt her."

"I am guessing the right answer is a lot."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! AREN'T YOU SORRY AT ALL!"

"Frankly, no I'm not."

***Lily icily glares.***

"You are an awful person."

"I love him, Lily. Rose never did. We both know she is in love with Scorpius."

"That doesn't make it right, Rox."


	16. Ghosts of Ex's Past

**Chapter 11: Ghosts of Ex's Past**

The rest of the break continued on as smoothly as it possibly could. Almost everybody in my family heard about the fiasco that occurred. I almost felt bad for Roxanne when her father basically chewed her up and spat her out after her heard about what she did. Almost, but not quite.

I explained to both my parents the full story of what happened outside by the tents, and how Scorpius and I got together. I told them that I wasn't completely upset about what happened, and that things will get better with time.

Soon enough, Christmas break was over and I found myself getting back into the regular school routine.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Rose?" Scorpius asked me one Saturday morning in the middle of January. We were walking outside by the lake.

I had almost forgotten that my birthday was only a couple of week away. I hadn't really put that much thought into it.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" Scorpius then demanded. "Is that supposed to be some sort of girl-talk for 'I should already know this since I am your boyfriend'? Because if it is then you really need to tell me that. Usually I would go to you for all this 'analyzing what my girlfriend just said' stuff, but I can't because you just so happen to be my girlfriend."

I started to laugh at Scorpius' discomfort. I had almost forgotten about all of that. Scorpius used to come to me and have me analyze every single word his girlfriends would say to him to make sure he didn't miss some hidden meaning. It would always annoy, not only because it would take time away from me, but also because I thought that if a girl was going to be so cryptic about stuff then she shouldn't be in the relationship in the first place. Relationships need to be open and truthful.

"Scorpius. I just haven't put that much thought about it," I finally said, giving pity to him. "I promise that I will never talk to you in psycho-girl code. Everything I say is the truth."

He seemed immensely relieved almost instantly. "Well, okay then. I always hated that about girls. But are you sure you don't know? Is there nothing that will make you happier or your life more perfect?"

I thought about it for a second. Was there anything about my life that I wanted to fix? If I had asked myself this about a month ago I would have said yes. I would have wanted to fix everything, but right now was different.

Everything in my life was going perfectly for once. My grades were phenomenal. I was the top of the class, and nobody was even close to catching up with me. More than one of my parents' friends, who also just so happen to be Healers, say that they are excited that I will be joining the program. I was having a real social life. Lastly and most importantly, Scorpius was finally mine. All mine. We were happy. Not even the fact that when the second term started after Christmas break, Ian and Roxanne got together, could bring me down. Things between Ian and I were never going to work out, and they seemed genuinely happy together. And I had Scorpius. That was all that mattered.

"Nope. There is nothing that I want to change in my life right now. Everything is perfect," I said with a large grin.

"Well that just makes things difficult."

I laughed, without any worries nagging me in the back of my brain. It felt nice, and I hoped it would never change.

A couple of days later, I had just finished eating dinner with Scorpius and Albus. I had to finish some homework, and I was getting a bit tired, so I decided to go to bed early. So with a quick peck from Scorpius, I left the Great Hall. What I didn't notice was that Emma got up just as soon as I did, and started to follow me.

"Rose!" I heard her call my name.

I turned around, not believing that I heard the correct voice calling for me. To my dismay, it was the correct voice. Yes, Scorpius' ex-girlfriend was coming to actually talk to me. I knew it was going to be bad from the moment I heard her yell my name. I knew for a fact that she was going to talk to me about Scorpius.

I didn't stop walking, knowing that wouldn't stop her from saying whatever she wanted to say to me. I waited both impatiently and nervously for her to catch up to me. She was as beautiful as ever. Actually she was even prettier, because she had cut her hair over the holidays and of course it suited her perfectly. Her bangs before covered her eyes a bit, but now that she cut them you could see them perfectly, and gosh they were gorgeous. Also she was as thin as ever. Actually she had to be closer to the anorexic side. I practically felt obese just by standing next to her.

"Rose!" she exclaimed once again, when she reached me. I quickened slightly, hopefully thinking she might just give it up. Of course I was wrong. She just easily matched my pace and walked on with me. I was getting angry. "So I here you are dating a one, amazing Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yeah, I am," I replied. What was I supposed to say to her? She was going to make this the most awkward encounter it could ever be.

Great.

"Isn't he just one of the most amazing kissers? I remember quite a few hot and sexy snogs we had during the time we went out."

I just stared at her, completely flabbergasted. She did not just say that to me, did she?

"I never thought I would ever date him, you know? He has always gone through his girlfriends too fast," she then continued. "But he was just so charming. I just couldn't resist."

I was getting more and more suspicious by the second. Where exactly was she going with this?

"He was actually one of the best boyfriends I have ever had. I always so happy when I was with him, and he always did things so perfectly. It was frankly unbelievable," she then continued.

That was all largely because of me, I wanted to add to her comment, but I resisted. If I spoke now, I wasn't sure if I could hold myself from completely screaming at her. So this is what real jealousy feels like. It was even worse, considering I shouldn't have to feel jealous. Scorpius was mine not hers.

"I always thought that he was really happy with me too, until he just out of the blue broke up with me. Funny, how that happened right around the time something happened between the two of you," she then said, a little too innocently. I should have known this is where the conversation was going.

I felt guilt wash over me. It was even worse than the jealousy.

"Emma, not to be rude or anything, but could you please just get to the point," I snapped at her. I didn't like the feeling of guilt that was deep in my stomach, so I tried to regain my anger for her.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I was making you uncomfortable."

No. Really?

Then, wherever I thought this conversation was going, I turned in the complete different direction.

She said, "I know I may seem like a major twit, and just another one of—what do you call them? His "slags?"—his slags. I just wanted you to know, that I fell for it too. I fell for the charm that is Scorpius Malfoy, and I got hurt in the end. He told me that I was different and special, and then dumped me a couple of months later like any of his other girls. I just don't want anybody to be hurt by him again."

Then all the anger drained from me, and was replace not only by confusion and worry, but also doubt. I knew she probably had a million reasons to hate me. I was dating her ex and I was closer to him when we were just friends than she could ever imagine being. She could just be trying to make me break up with Scorpius so that she could have him back, but for some reason I found myself all of sudden drowning in doubt.

Could she be telling me the truth? Was what Scorpius said a lie? He told me that he couldn't live without me. He meant it, right?

I shook away the blasphemous thoughts and said to Emma, "How would I know that you aren't the one lying? You have every reason to be."

"What has he said to you?" she then asked.

"I don't know. A bunch of things. I don't see how that has anything to do with anything," I replied.

"He has probably said all that 'You're perfect' and 'I can't live without you' stuff, hasn't he?"

I didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said with a smirk.

"You have no right to be barging into Scorpius and I's relationship like this," I then exclaimed, feel defeated come over me. "Just stay away."

I started to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Rose," she whispered in my ear before releasing me and walking the other way.

So was gone in a matter of seconds. It was almost as if she wasn't even there in the first place. Maybe I imagined the entire thing up.

No. I didn't.

I was smart, but not that creative.

It had to have been real.

A shiver ran down my spine. Emma was intimidating, and I think she knew that. I think that was the effect she was going for.

I finally made my way to the common room. I was unable to focus on my homework. I was about to just give up and go to bed, when someone walked into the room. I looked up to find my least favorite person on the entire Earth.

Zachary King.

I tried my best to escape the room without him noticing me, but the room was empty except for the two of us. He wasn't dumb enough to miss the movement in the room. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Oh, just who I was looking for," he said with a smirk.

"Well, stop looking and don't bother me, or I'll send a Stunning Curse at you that will keep you in the hospital for weeks," I replied. I was fed up with everything that happened today, and I refused to deal with him.

He smiled and replied, "But Rosie, you missed our Heads meeting last night, and I had to cover for you. Don't I get a thank you?"

"Don't you dare call me that," I snapped.

"Why not? You sure liked it when I called you that last year?" he replied, quickly. He was still smiling his mischievous smile.

"Well, I have grown up since then and learned that when complete arses like you call me names like that, it never ends well."

He took a step closer to me. I tried to backup, but I ended up against a wall. Oh no. he had me cornered.

I felt a slight moment of panic surge through me. It must have shown on my face, because his smile deepened. He knew he was in control of the situation. All I could hope was for someone to walk in the common room, but everybody was probably going to still be at dinner for a while.

He took another step closer to me, and I pressed myself closer to the wall. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out me wand. I couldn't panic. I just had to gain back control.

"Take another step closer, and you will be unconscious for the next week," I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"Why are you even with Malfoy? You know Slytherins are bad to the core," he then said.

"I love Scorpius," I said, not missing a single beat.

"Yeah, but he isn't good enough for you. I am the only one who is nearly good enough for you," he replied.

I was so mad at this point that I had to speak through gritted teeth. I wouldn't be able to keep my cool for very much longer.

"Scorpius is ten times the man you will ever be. He would never even dream of cheating on me like you did. Whatever happened to you and Adelaide anyways? Was she too much of a whore to settle for a stupid, git like you?"

He took another step closer to me, and by this time he was mere inches from me. "Oh come on, sweetie. That was an entire mistake. I do stupid things when I am drunk. Haven't you ever done anything stupid when you were drunk? I told you I was sorry about a billion times. I was the worst mistake I ever made, especially since I lost you," he then said. I was so stunned by what he said that I did not notice that he took my wand straight out of my hands.

I should really start paying more attention in situation like these.

He threw my wand behind him, and then leaned in a pressed his lips to mine.

I let instinct take over my body, not even knowing what I was doing until after I had done it. Next thing I knew, Zachary's lip was bleeding profusely, and my hand hurt like hell. It was a pretty nice punch, though.

I ducked out of his arms, grabbed my wand from across the room, pointed it at him, and shouted, "_Stupify!_"

He instantly fell to the ground. I frowned at his unconscious body, debating whether or not I should take him to the hospital wing. After a glance at my watch, I decided that people should be coming from dinner soon, and someone would take him. I didn't have the patience or a cool enough temper at the moment to deal with him.

I just made my way upstairs and to my bed.

I tried to fall asleep, wanting to push today's proceedings completely out of my mind, but I ended up staying awake for more than half the night.

Thoughts of the words Emma said and the actions of Zachary King kept on invading my peace of mind.

Tonight was going to be a rough night.


	17. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday**

It was my birthday, and I was sitting under my favorite tree with Scorpius outside. There was snow covering every surface outside. Nobody but us two were brave enough to face the cold. Usually I would be shivering, but Scorpius, who was like a portable space-heater, had his arms wrapped around me.

I was tired and in a bad mood. We had to pass have of Scorpius's fan club to come outside, and it really bothered me these days that those girls still blatantly flirted with him while he was dating me. Most of the time they flirted with him when I am standing right next to him. Running into both Emma and Zachary a couple of weeks ago gave me a bad feeling and I seemed to be paranoid about Scorpius and I's relationship. I keep on over-analyzing everything he says and checking how he reacts to every single girl that he flirts with.

Basically I was going insane.

The worst part was that Scorpius was a complete gentleman. He even tried to hold the door open for me, but at that point I told him that it was a bit much. I couldn't find anything to make me doubt him loving me, but for some odd reason that only made me doubt him more.

_You are just being ridiculous,_ I told myself. _You already asked him about it, and he told you that he would never do anything like that. _

"You haven't said a word since we got out here," Scorpius said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Are you going to tell me why you sent Zachary King to the hospital wing now?" he then asked.

I shot an icy glare at him, but he just smirked back. "No."

I hadn't told Scorpius anything about that night except for the fact that I knocked Zachary out, and that was just because he would find out anyways since half the school knew by the next day. I didn't want Scorpius going and doing something chivalrous like fight King for my honor. He likes to ask me at least once a day though. It was almost like a game to him. He is waiting to see if I will crack.

"Why not, Rose?"

Usually I don't answer him again, but this time I said something different. "Because it's not a memory I want to relive."

The smirk melted straight off his face, and a frown replaced it. "Do I need to hurt him further?"

I groaned.

"What?" he then asked.

"Why must you be so perfect!" I finally exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"You are so perfect. You are handsome, charming, funny, smart, and you even freaking know what the right thing to say is and the right time to say it! Every girl in this school is pining over you at all times, including your ex-girlfriends, and I am nowhere near any of that! We are totally mismatched and completely wrong for each other! Everybody knows it! What are we even doing?"

"Rose, you are completely absurd! You know I don't care about what everybody else is saying. I love you. You are perfect in my eyes, and that's all that matters to me," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled out of his grip, angry at him now. I had no right to be though. He definitely didn't do anything wrong. I knew I was being crazy. I have been telling myself the same thing for days now. It was just that he said the perfect thing again. The thing that he should be saying. He was soothing me when I wanted him to be mad.

"I'm the one that is being absurd! Are you kidding me!" I practically screamed at him.

"Yes. Are you even listening to yourself?" he replied as calm as ever. "Aren't you Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? Maybe it's your unruly hair that is clogging up your brain."

I feel my face blush with anger. "If my hair bothers you so much, then why don't you just freaking break up with me as opposed to just making fun of it every chance you get!"

"What the hell did I do! I thought this is what you wanted! Now you are talking about breaking up!" Scorpius then exclaimed.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I just want to know why me?" I then whispered. "Why did you choose me?"

"I don't think 'chose you' is the right way to put it," he replied, sarcastically.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Every guy I dated has hurt me. Every single one, but you already know that. You know that toast is my favorite breakfast food. You know that to get my hair to look nice it takes me at least five hours. You know that I much rather wear sweats and a t-shirt and lie in bed all day, reading a book, than putting on a bunch of makeup and high heels and try to find the next guy I want to hook up with. You know everything about me, and I am the exact opposite of every single girl you have ever dated. So why are you dating me?"

"I have told you Rose. I ne-"

"Yeah, I know. You need me in your life," I cut him off. "But that doesn't tell me why you are dating me in the first place."

He stared at me for a moment, neither of us saying anything. Then he pulled out a scarf from his pocket and said, "Put this on."

"What?"

"Just trust me. I am going to give you your birthday present, but it's a surprise. You aren't allowed to know what it is."

I wasn't expecting him to say this. Actually, I wasn't expecting a birthday present at all. After that day a couple of week ago when he asked me about it, he hadn't mentioned my birthday at all in fact until today. I just assumed that he took my advice and wasn't getting me anything.

We started at each other for a moment longer, before he walked up to me. I didn't protest as he tied it around my eyes.

I mean, what did I have to lose?

He started to guide me inside.

Both of us seemed to calm down as we walked in silence. Finally my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?" I exclaimed, not liking the feeling of being blindfolded. I just wanted to tear the awful thing off, but Scorpius refused to let me. He didn't want me to "ruin the surprise" or something along those lines.

"We have to go to your present."

"So it's big enough that you can't move it? We have to go to it instead?" I then speculated.

"Why do you ask so many questions? You Ravenclaws don't know the meaning of a surprise," he replied. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I hate surprises," I grumbled.

We continued walking, he hand firmly holding mine, guiding me. His was much larger than mine, and much warmer. I felt safe holding it. We stopped for a moment, but quickly continued on. From what I could tell from my other sense, we just walked through a door. The air was slightly stale and was much cooler, and the ground was gradually sloping downwards, so it was safe to assume that we were in some sort of underground tunnel. Now I was really curious as to where he was taking me.

The feel of claustrophobia slowly spread through me, though I felt completely safe only moments before. I have always hated being underground. Not only did it always give me the creeps, but the thought of being buried alive seemed like the scariest thing that could ever happen to a person. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like. Not being able to see anything didn't help whatsoever. Plus I had no idea where we were, where we were going to, or what we are doing. A mini panic attack bubbled within me, and I started to hyperventilate. This was not going well.

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed, pulling off the blindfold. My suspicions about our location were immediately confirmed. "Scorpius, you need to get me out of here right now! I can't be underground!"

I was surprised Scorpius even thought about taking me down here. He knows how afraid I am of being underground. I was angry with him for a moment. I was about to start yelling at him, when he leaned into me and kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes, and a warm feeling spread through me. The knot that was in my stomach only moments before untied itself. I had completely forgotten about where we were, why we were there, and the argument that we had only moments before. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder, hoping he would never let go of me. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with more force than before.

All too soon he broke off the kiss, but before pulling away he whispered into my ear, "I made a promise a couple of months ago. The blindfold was so that you wouldn't know that we were underground. I guess you are just too intelligent for something as simple as that."

I felt a smile form on my lips for the first time that day. He pulled me further into the tunnel, but I found that I didn't care as much, because Scorpius was holding me hand the entire time. Soon enough the ground began to slope up. After exiting the tunnel, I found that we were in Hogsmeade.

I gave him a confused look.

"I told you a long time ago that I was going to take you to Hogsmeade. I thought today would be the perfect day to fulfill that promise," he merely replied.

I smiled. I had completely forgotten about that promise. It was the same night that he fake-flirted with me. I gave him a big hug, feeling a lot better.

I started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks when he said, "I wasn't planning on going to the stores just yet. You still have the part two of your surprise."

He just pulled me away from the town into a small clearing only a couple of feet in the woods. There was a picnic blanket with a basket on the floor of the middle.

I saw it and felt my heart melt. He did this for me.

"Happy Birthday Rose," he whispered in my ear.

I turned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth.

When we finally pulled away from each other, he said, "That's why. Because your entire face lights up when you are happy. Because everybody around you can't help but feel happy too. Because I never completely feel like myself unless I am with you. Because I love you."

"You mean it?"

"I solemnly swear it," he replied, before pulling me back into him for another kiss, and I believed him. It didn't matter that his love for me was so irrational. He meant it. That's all I cared.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lily was sitting in an empty classroom, waiting for Nathan. He promised her that he would do something with her today, since he had Quidditch practice every night for the past two weeks. Something to do with the Ravenclaws actually trying to win the Quidditch Cup this year. She had barely seen him before then too. He was always saying that he needed to study, or do homework, or patrol the halls, or some other excuse. Lily was getting worried. She felt like he was pulling away from her.

Anyways, Lily waited and waited. She waited for what seemed like day, but was only an hour.

Then she started to cry. Really cry. Bawl, more like. He wasn't coming, she realized. Nathan stood her up.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room.

"Nathan?" Lily said, perking up almost instantly. Maybe he was just running late. Maybe he ran into a teacher that he needed to talk to in the hallways, or he left something up in the Ravenclaw Common Room, that he went back to get before coming to find her. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding.

"No," said a voice that Lily recognized. It was Scorpius Malfoy. "I just heard you crying, and I came in to check to see if you were alright."

Lily didn't really want to talk to Scorpius at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't like him, quite the opposite really. Lily loved him. Like a brother, of course. He was actually more like her brother in more ways than one. He lived with her family and watched out for her like she was his little sister.

He was also finally dating her cousin Rose. It only took her the entire year to get them together. That was the main reason why she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She didn't want to talk to him, whose love life was better than ever. He and Rose were happy, though the year was a whirlwind of emotions. She, on the other hand, had no love life at the moment. How could she forgive Nathan after doing something so cruel to her? She needed to break up with him.

"Are you okay, Lily," Scorpius then asked.

Lily felt the tears in her eyes spill over once again as she said, "No."

He pulled her into a hug, and she cried on his shoulder. Unknowingly to the both of them, somebody was watching the exchange.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it everybody. Thank you to all those who have been following Rose and Scorpius from the beginning. I really appreciate it. <strong>

**I am planning to do a sequel, which hopefully was obvious from the epilogue of this story. I don't want to give too much away about it, but I hope to get started on it real soon. **

**Until then, dance to your own beat, fall in love, and keep on reading about the best school on Earth. Hogwarts.**


	19. FYI

**Hello! I would like to inform you all that the sequel to this story is up and running. The title is **_**That I Am Up to No Good**_**. So, look it up and tell me what you think;) **


End file.
